Antoine D'Coolette y los CLA: Orígenes
by LeonidasProcion
Summary: Amadeus y Rosemary, padres de Tails, serán mentores de Antoine D'Coolette, y los tres buscarán arreglar ciertos asuntos con los Combatientes de la Libertad de Knothole. Pero esto no les gustará a todos, y pronto surgirán diferencias que podrían separar al equipo. Mi 1er fanfic, y 1ro de mi serie de los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos. Calificado como M, sólo por si acaso.
1. El Retorno de Dos Zorros Astutos

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 1: El Retorno de dos zorros astutos._

En el planeta Mobius, en alguna parte del Gran Bosque de Northamer, durante una cálida mañana de primavera, una nave de apariencia alienígena viaja por encima de las copas de los árboles. Pronto, la nave llega a una aldea. La aldea se llama Knothole, y es el cuartel general de los Combatientes por la Libertad.

Varios años atrás, el Reino de Acorn había iniciado la "Gran Guerra" contra los Overlander; estos últimos llevaban una gran ventaja al principio, dado que eran superiores tecnológicamente, mientras que los mobianos de Acorn evitaban desarrollar la industria y vivir en armonía con la naturaleza. En ese momento, el Dr. Julian Kintobor había escapado de los Overlander, y pidió al Rey Maximiliano Acorn que le permitiera trabajar para los mobianos; el Rey, convencido, decidió nombrar a Julian como Ministro de Guerra. Desde esa posición, desarrolló armas que le dieron la victoria al Reino de Acorn; sin embargo, cuando la Gran Guerra terminó, el Dr. Kintobor traicionó y derrocó al Rey, convirtió a toda la población en robots (mediante la robotización), convirtió la capital de Acorn (Mobotrópolis) en la capital de su propio imperio robótico, tomó el control del resto de Mobius, y se autonombró "Dr. Ivo Robotnik".

Desde entonces, los CLK (Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole) realizan una guerra de guerrillas contra su dictadura robótica. El esfuerzo dio frutos: los CLK, junto con otros grupos de resistencia en distintas partes de Mobius, dieron un duro golpe al Imperio de Robotnik hace un año; en aquel ataque, Sonic Hedgehog (llamado por muchos "la cosa viva más rápida del mundo" por su capacidad de correr casi tan rápido como la luz) y la princesa Sally Acorn (la líder de los CLK) usaron las Deep Power Stones para destruir a Doomsday, una potente arma con la cual Robotnik planeaba acabar con cualquier resistencia a su dominio. Aparentemente, Robotnik había muerto, lo cual permitió que el Reino de Acorn y otras naciones mobianas empezaran a reconstruirse. Pero, hace un mes, Snively Kintobor, sobrino y segundo al mando de Robotnik, había recuperado la conciencia de su tío y la introdujo en un cuerpo robótico; sorprendiendo al mundo, el "Dr. Eggman" (como se hizo llamar esta versión robótica del dictador) reconstruyó su Imperio, obligando a todo Mobius a reanudar la guerra.

La nave aterriza en medio de Knothole. De allí, salen un erizo azul, ovacionado por algunos aldeanos que habían detenido sus labores diarias para recibirlo; se trata de Sonic, sin lugar a duda. Junto a él, aparece una preja de zorros mobianos de pelaje marrón, tomándose de la mano; Amadeus, el marido, luce un uniforme militar y lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y su esposa Rosemary lleva un largo vestido púrpura.

Mostrándoles la aldea a los zorros recién llegados, Sonic los dice "Ok... Amadeus, Rosemary, bienvenidos a Knothole."

"Recuerdo cuando esto era una aldea a donde viajaba de vacaciones la familia real. No cambió mucho." dice Rosemary.

Amadeus está algo asombrado por la vista, y agrega: "No puedo creer que ustedes lograran mantenerse ocultos por... ¿Cuánto tiempo?¿10 años?"

"Así es. Y Tails ayudó mucho con sus inventos para lograrlo. Mi pequeño hermano es genial." responde Sonic.

Luego de un par de segundos, Amadeus llamó la atención sobre ese tema: "Hablando de Tails, ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?"

"Suele estar ocupado a esta hora. Trabaja muy duro. Pero seguramente estará muy feliz de verlos."

"¡Sonic, volviste!" sale de una cabaña una mujer ardilla mobiana, joven, de pelaje marrón y con pelo de la cabeza de color rojo, vestida con una campera azul y botas azules. "Trajiste al Sr. y la Sra. Prower."

"Sí, y no fue tan difícil, Sally."

"Sonic, vos siempre decís eso." responde ella.

"Su alteza, ha pasado un largo tiempo." dice Amadeus. "Sonic me habló de usted. Se ha convertido en una líder formidable."

"Gracias, Coronel. Puede llamarme por mi nombre común, no me va a molestar." responde Sally.

"Usted merece respeto. Usted puede llamarme Amadeus, si lo desea. Mi rango en el ejército perdió su valor hace mucho tiempo."

"Oh, vamos, Amadeus. No digas eso." interviene Rosemary. "Estoy segura de que, con el Reino de Acorn restaurado, tendrás tu rango de nuevo."

"Querida, logré llegar a Coronel usando formas de pelear antiguas. En una situación como esta, en medio de una guerra contra alguien como Eggman, dudo mucho que sea digno de tener mi rango de Coronel de nuevo." responde Amadeus, con pesar.

"Recuerde: la tecnología no es lo único que importa, _Coronel_." responde Sally.

"Sally tiene toda la razón. Tenemos mucho éxito, está a la vista de todos. Excepto a la vista de Eggman, por supuesto." añade Sonic, haciendo que los 5 empiecen a reírse.

"Sonic, el generador ya está listo. Tendrías que ver cómo funciona-"

Sonic se da la vuelta, y encuentra a Miles Prower, el hijo del matrimonio Prower, más conocido como "Tails" por sus dos colas. El niño prodigio de Knothole tenía manchas de aceite en su pelaje dorado y en sus guantes, una llave inglesa en una mano, y miraba atónito a sus padres. La pareja lo había notado, y ahora estaba en shock; se notaba incluso en el Coronel, quien normalmente portaba una cara seria.

"Mamá, papá..."

"¡MILES!" grita Rosemary, con los ojos llorosos, mientras corre hacia su hijo para abrazarlo, sin prestar atención al aceite. Sus dos colas le habían indicado rápidamente a ella que se trataba de su hijo.

"Miles... hijo mío... ¿Sos vos?" Amadeus no puede dar crédito a su único ojo sano, y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia Tails y su madre. Cuando llega, abraza a Tails repentinamente; una lágrima corre por su mejilla derecha.

"Bueno... Misión cumplida, como siempre." dice Sonic a sí mismo.

* * *

Luego del encuentro entre Tails y sus padres, Sally decidió que se organizara una cena especial para recibir al Sr. y la Sra. Prower. A las 20 Hs., todos se reunieron en una suerte de "plaza central" en Knothole.

"Papá, mamá, estos son mis amigos: los Combatientes por la Libertad." Tails empezaba a presentar los miembros del equipo ante sus padres. "Ya conocen a Sonic y a Sally." dijo, señalando al "héroe de Mobius" y a la líder de los CLK.

"Sí, me pareció que vos y Sonic eran muy amigos." dijo Rosemary, recordando lo que Sonic les contó durante el regreso a Mobius.

"Sí, él siempre me cuidó. Somos como hermanos."

"Tails, vos también hiciste mucho." intervino Sonic. "No saben la cantidad de veces que su inteligencia nos ha salvado, a mí y a todo el equipo."

"Es bueno que tuvieras a alguien que te cuidara todo este tiempo, Tails." agregó Amadeus.

Luego de un momento, Rosemary se dirigió a Sonic. "También, un pajarito me dijo que vos y la princesa son novios."

Sonic y Sally se sonrojaron, pero enseguida recuperaron la compostura (o lo intentaron, al menos) y miraron a Tails, tratando de parecer enojados. "Tails..." dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No es para tanto, hermano. Lo que hay entre vos y la tía Sally ya es un secreto a voces." contestó Tails, levantando las manos en defensa.

Luego de este pequeño exabrupto, Tails continúa. "Ella es Bunnie Rabbot" dice, señalando a una chica conejo mobiana; su brazo izquierdo y sus dos piernas eran robóticas.

"Hola, Sr. y Sra. Prower. Es un placer conocerlos." Bunnie los saluda con su acento sureño.

"Querida, ¿Qué te pasó?" pregunta Rosemary, en referencia a las partes robóticas de Bunnie.

"¿Qué?¿Esto?" contesta Bunnie, mientras levanta su brazo robótico. "Un "regalo" de Robotnik. Nada serio." Ella parece estar tranquila, alegre inclusive, a pesar del hecho de tener su cuerpo en ese estado por culpa del dictador.

"Él es Rotor Walrus" dice Tails, presentando a un macho morsa mobiano, quien también tiene algunas manchas de aceite en las manos.

"Bienvenidos. Perdón por no poder darles la mano, pasa que vengo de trabajar." dice Rotor, enseñando sus manos grasientas."

"No se preocupe, amigo." responde Amadeus, tranquilizando al mecánico corpulento. "Entiendo lo que conlleva su trabajo. Además, me he ensuciado antes, en el campo de batalla."

"Rotor y yo nos ocupamos de todo lo que tiene que ver con la mecánica y demás cosas relacionadas con la tecnología." añade Tails, con su sonrisa característica.

Mientras tanto, algo le llama la atención al matrimonio Prower: había aparecido un joven coyote mobiano, con el cabello de la cabeza prolijamente peinado al estilo "raya al medio", vistiendo un uniforme militar. Aquel joven parecía algo anticuado, e intentaba lucir como alguien superior; era evidente que él les parecía ridículo a algunos de los presentes; de hecho, se notaba que Sonic intentaba ocultar una risa, mientras Sally y algunos más no dudaban en demostrar que no se bancaban al joven recién llegado.

Tails, aún sonriendo de una forma sincera, empezó: "Él es-"

"¿Antoine?" dijeron los Prowers a la vez, ignorando todo lo demás.

El coyote, respondiendo al llamado, miró a la pareja y, aunque sorprendido por el hecho de ser reconocido, tomó una pose militar. " _Bienvenue_ , _monsieur_ Coronel Prower." respondió, con su fuerte acento de Mercia.

"Sos el hijo del General Armand D'Coolette, ¿Verdad?"

"El mismo, Coronel." contestó Antoine, en forma presumida. "Madame Prower..." continuó el joven de Mercia, haciendo una reverencia a Rosemary, y ella respondió inclinando la cabeza cortezmente; a ella le agradaban los modales del chico, por más "antiguos" que parecieran.

De todas formas, el matrimonio estaba consciente de que ese chico estaba tratando de impresionarlos. Aún así, se acercaron a Antoine, y Amadeus le tendió la mano solemnemente. "Hace mucho que no te veo, pequeño valiente."

"Es muy bueno saber que ustedes dos siguen vivos. Considerando su experiencia, sería un honor aprender de usted... Si no le resulta una molestia, por supuesto."

"¿Pequeño valiente? Este militar no está bien de la vista, desde luego..." le dijo Sonic a Sally en voz baja, aún tratando de contener la risa.

"Sonic, no arruines las cosas, por favor. Son gente muy importante, además de ser los padres de Tails." le contestó Sally, también bajando la voz.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que tanto Amadeus como Rosemary habían logrado escuchar a Sonic y a Sally. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mostró ninguna reacción, y continuaron su conversación con Antoine; ya averiguarían de qué se trata esto, en otro momento.

"Al contrario, Tony. Sería un placer reanudar tu formación." replicó el Coronel, sonriendo ampliamente y apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de Antoine. "De todas formas, soy de la "vieja escuela", así que no sé si voy a poder enseñarte algo que te sirva; además, seguramente habrás reunido experiencia con los Combatientes por la Libertad, ¿O no?"

Cuando Antoine estaba a punto de responder, Sonic gritó: "¡Ok, ya es hora de comer!"

"Sonic, todavía falta un montón de tiempo para comer." le contesta Sally en voz baja.

"Lo sé, pero si no hago nada, Ant empezará a presumir sobre sus "logros", y ya sabemos lo imbancable que es. Así que voy traer algo para comer como entrada, para matar el tiempo." contesta Sonic, también en voz baja.

Igual que la vez anterior, los Prowers los escuchan sin que nadie lo sepa.

"Amor, ¿Podrían vos y Antoine hablar de asuntos militares en otro momento?" pregunta la Sra. Prower, intentando hablar de otro tema.

"Tenés razón, empezamos a parecernos a los del Círculo Militar. Un montón de-"

"Un montón de viejos inútiles, que casi nunca pelearon en batallas, con un rango altísimo que no se sabe muy bien cómo lo obtuvieron, y que se sientan en círculo y se quedan allí, sentados, rascándose a cuatro manos." completa Rosemary, en forma automática. "Sí, ya te escuché decir eso aproximadamente mil y un veces."

"¡Es que es así!"

"Lo sé. El problema es que te estás volviendo repetitivo. Aparte, al decirte esto, yo me estoy volviendo repetitiva también."

Y así continuaron durante un rato, divirtiendo a los demás presentes, y divirtiéndose ellos mismos por su propia discusión, discusión que parecían haber tenido en ocasiones anteriores.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida continuó normalmente, con la asistencia del Rey Maximiliano. Robotnik había enviado al Rey al "Vacío", una dimensión paralela de donde una persona no podía salir sin convertirse en cristal; en una misión de los CLK, poco antes del ataque al arma Doomsday, el Rey fue rescatado y se logró que él se mantuviera sano al salir del Vacío.

Durante la cena, los Prowers relataron todo lo ocurrido desde el Golpe de Estado de Robotnik. Resulta que Rosemary también sabía defenderse muy bien y conocía sobre el arte de la guerra; esto se demostró cuando Robotnik tomó el poder, dado que tanto ella como Amadeus intentaron resistir juntos, incluso estando Rosemary embarazada de Tails. En medio de la guerra, mientras Rosemary daba a luz a su hijo, Amadeus fue capturado y robotizado; cuando la Sra. Prower fue dada de alta, dejó a Tails al cuidado de la familia de Sonic, y partió para liberar a Amadeus. Desde entonces, no se los había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Rosemary rescató a Amadeus, ambos fueron abducidos por una raza extraterrestre llamada "Bem". Los Bem llevaron a los Prowers a su mundo natal, Argentium, donde tenían tecnología para robotizar y des-robotizar a cualquier ser vivo cuando quisieran (en ese punto, Sally sugirió pedirles esa tecnología a los Bem). Allí, el Coronel fue des-robotizado; sin embargo, por una cuestión legal de los Bem, los Prowers debieron quedarse en Argentium, aunque lograron tener una vida digna allí. Finalmente, Sonic llegó, superó un desafío impuesto por los Bem, liberó a los Prowers y los trajo de vuelta a Mobius.

"Bueno, esta ha sido una historia... extraña." dijo el Rey, manteniendo un rostro tranquilo y pasándose una mano por la barbilla, cuando los recién llegados terminaron su relato.

Luego, los Prowers conversaron con Tails sobre los más diversos temas. Era obvio el orgullo y la felicidad que sentían por los logros de su hijo, quien incluso les mostró su capacidad de volar girando sus dos colas como las aspas de un helicóptero.

A la medianoche, luego de comer el pastel hecho por Rosie (quien cuidó en Knothole a los actuales CLK cuando aún eran niños), se dio por finalizada la fiesta. En ese momento, Antoine volvió rápidamente a su cabaña, sin hablar con nadie; de hecho, después de su encuentro con los Prowers, apenas había hablado durante la fiesta. Sentado en el respaldo de su cama, el muchacho pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante el día; repentinamente, se llevó las manos a su rostro, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, en la más absoluta soledad y silencio.

* * *

Mientras los aldeanos volvían a sus respectivos hogares, Tails siguió hablando con sus padres durante casi una hora más, hasta que el cansancio fue demasiado grande; cuando decidieron continuar charlando al día siguiente. A continuación, Sally y Sonic llevaron al Sr. y la Sra. Prower a una cabaña de reserva, donde ellos se quedarían hasta que se construyera para ellos una vivienda definitiva. Cuando Sally se fue, Sonic se dirigió a Amadeus y Rosemary en la puerta de la cabaña.

"Así que usted será el mentor de Antoine, ¿Eh?"

"Algo así." respondió Amadeus. Luego de un momento, continuó: "¿Ustedes tienen algún problema con Antoine?"

"¿De dónde sacó eso?"

"Para algo sirven nuestras enormes orejas. Escuchamos tu conversación con Sally. Además, era obvio que intentabas reprimir una risa. Y notamos cómo Sally rodaba los ojos, de una manera no muy sutil." respondió Rosemary tranquilamente.

Luego de quedar un momento , Sonic se dio por vencido. "Ok... Les voy a contar. Para ser sincero, Antoine es un inútil presumido, no sabe hacer nada, ni tiene sentido enseñarle a hacer algo. Él es una causa perdida."

El rostro de Rosemary cambió a una expresión seria. Luego de largo silencio, contestó: "¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, sin sentir vergüenza?"

"¿Y cómo se atreven ustedes a espiar las conversaciones ajenas?" retrucó Sonic, en forma descarada.

"No importa cómo sacamos esa información." Amadeus intervino. "El que hace las cosas mal sos vos, hablando de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo."

"Usted es el que habla de Antoine sin conocerlo." contesta Sonic. La ira de él y de Amadeus aumentan gradualmente.

"Te equivocas. Conocí a Antoine, y vi que él era valiente y tenía un gran potencial, a pesar de ser un poco anticuado o tener un poco de timidez."

"Eso era cuando Ant tenía sólo 5 años; ahora tiene 16, y se nota quién es en realidad, en especial después de convivir con él toda la vida." Respondió Sonic en forma burlona.

Después de un momento, el rostro de Amadeus se relajó, y sonrió burlonamente, en respuesta al erizo azul. "No estarás celoso de que él conquiste el corazón de Sally, ¿O sí?"

"¿Celoso por Ant? ¿Me estás cargando? No tengo nada que envidiarle, es él quien siente envidia por mí." replica Sonic, orgulloso de sí mismo. "Preguntales a los demás Combatientes por la Libertad y a otros aldeanos, y encontrarás que todos están de acuerdo conmigo: Ant se asusta por cualquier cosa, y siempre se escapa ante la primera señal de peligro; dice que puede ser un caballero, pero es un torpe, y ni siquiera se esfuerza por hacer algo bien; no sólo es muy tímido y nervioso, directamente es el nerviosismo personificado; es mucho más anticuado que el Rey mismo; es inoportuno cuando habla, y siempre está diciendo cosas ridículas y haciendo preguntas tontas cuando planeamos las misiones; y para terminar, siempre ha sido el mayor presumido de Mobius, me atrevería a decir que fue así desde que nació. Tal vez yo presuma un poco, pero por lo menos presumo de logros verdaderos, no presumo de hazañas falsas sacadas de cuentos de caballeros medievales."

Sonic seguía sonriendo en forma burlona, aunque se notaba parcialmente su enojo. Amadeus se mantuvo callado y con cara de póker, en medio de un pesado silencio, y finalmente él y Rosemary entraron a su casa y cerraron la puerta. La discusión había terminado, al menos por el momento.

* * *

"Sonic parecía bastante seguro de todo lo que decía. ¿Crees que haya algo de verdad en todo eso?" pregunto Amadeus a su esposa cuando Sonic se alejó de la casa.

"Aunque sea verdad, creo que lo que más hay en las palabras de Sonic es rabia." responde Rosemary, meditando el asunto. "Por otra parte, sé que puedes resolver el problema de Antoine, sea cual sea. Hacé lo mismo que con los soldados, hablá con él tratándolo como lo que realmente es: alguien con emociones, con sus virtudes y defectos particulares."

"Creo que deberías hablar vos con él. De los dos, sos vos quien escribe libros y sabe sobre oratoria. ¿Acaso no fuiste vos quien me escribió un discurso para que motivara a las tropas en una ocasión?" responde su marido en broma.

"Entonces, ¿Lo vas a entrenar?" preguntó Rosemary luego de un momento.

"Creo que aún tiene potencial. Pero primero tenemos que hablar con él." respondió Amadeus.

"Seguramente, en estos 10 años, Antoine habrá tenido la mala suerte de que sus propias debilidades se notaran más que las debilidades de sus amigos, aparte de eso de presumir. En respuesta, los otros Combatientes por la Libertad se burlaron de él y lo excluyeron. Adolescentes..." Rosemary suspiró. "Antoine debe estar sufriendo mucho en este mismo momento, estoy segura. ¿Quién podría soportar esta situación durante 10 años sin sufrir nada? Tendríamos que ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero, considerando lo que él tuvo que vivir, puedo apostar a que estaremos frente a un Antoine muy cerrado. Tal vez podamos pedirle un poco de ayuda a Tails; es bastante inteligente y tiene buen corazón, no es de los que se burlan de las fallas de otros, y además sería una oportunidad para hacer algo en familia. Imaginate, la familia reunida después de 10 años, nuestro hijo, yo y... ¿Amadeus?¿Me estás escuchando?"

Mientras Rosemary hacía su "disertación", Amadeus se había quedado sentado junto a una mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirando a su esposa, aparentemente hipnotizado por ella. Cuando Rosemary le llamó la atención, él simplemente siguió mirándola. "Sos perfecta, Rosemary. Sos tan hermosa, tan inteligente, y también sos muy buena peleando… No dejas de sorprenderme."

Rosemary, sonriendo, tira del uniforme de su marido y le da un beso, rompiéndolo varios segundos.

"Te amo, _mi Coronel_."

"Yo también te amo, _mi rosa_."

"¿Yo soy tu... rosa? Amadeus, te estás volviendo demasiado cursi."

"Bueno, ¿Qué va a ser? Ya deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana será un día ocupado."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Vos** ": Sinónimo de "tú", usado en Argentina y Uruguay.

" **Un pajarito me dijo que...** ": Se suele usar para revelar algo sorprendente y/o secreto.

" **La vieja escuela** ": Se refiere a la enseñanza tradicional y/o antigua de algo.

"B **ancar** ": Soportar, aguantar.

" **Matar el tiempo** ": Hacer cualquier cosa, aprovechando el tiempo disponible hasta que algo ocurra.

" **Rascarse a cuatro manos** ": Desperdiciar tiempo sin hacer nada útil, o incluso sin hacer nada en absoluto.

" **¿De dónde sacó eso?** ": Se refiere a "¿Cómo obtuvo esa información?".

" **¿Me estás cargando?** ": Forma de decir "¿Te estás burlando de mí?", en forma retórica.

" **¿Qué va a ser?** ": Forma de decir "No hay nada que hacer al respecto".


	2. El ascenso del soldado de Mercia

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 2: El Ascenso del Soldado de Mercia._

"Mamá, papá, este es el Lago de los Anillos." dice Tails, mostrándoles a sus padres el sitio en cuestión.

"Supongo que este es el lugar donde se forjan los Anillos de Poder." dijo Amadeus. "Vimos a Sonic usando uno de esos anillos en el planeta de los Bem. No sabía que el trabajo de Nate Morgan había sobrevivido."

Aquella mañana al día siguiente de su llegada, los padres de Tails acompañaban a su hijo, quien les mostraba Knothole y sus alrededores. Los tres habían decidido ir de picnic, y llevaban todo lo necesario.

En el camino hacia el lago, Amadeus y Rosemary habían hablado con Tails acerca del "asunto Antoine". Resulta que el niño prodigio sabía que Antoine presumía y contaba historias falsas, pero también se había dado cuenta de otra cosa: el coyote tenía serios problemas de autoestima, y su tendencia a presumir era causada, en parte, por querer ocultar esos problemas. Además, en los últimos meses, Tails veía que Antoine tenía ojeras, y llegó a escucharlo llorar, una noche en que casualmente pasaba cerca de su casa. El joven zorro, además, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que los CLK trataban al coyote, dado que ellos podrían haber aceptado sus fallas y haberle mostrado que presumir estaba mal, evitando así todos los conflictos entre los CLK y Antoine. Cuando los Prowers le preguntaron a su hijo si él quería ayudarlos, Tails prometió ayudar todo lo posible e intentar hablar con los demás miembros del equipo, pero también les avisó que no sería fácil hablar con Sonic: aunque el velocista engreído quisiera mucho a Tails y lo respetara por su talento y su buen juicio, igual tiende mucho a despreciar a otros, y si Tails le revelara sus sospechas sobre Antoine, Sonic inmediatamente empezaría a burlarse del coyote otra vez, y en una forma más hiriente inclusive.

"Podríamos instalarnos acá." sugiere Rosemary, en referencia a la orilla del lago.

Luego de instalarse, Tails les da dos pequeños aparatos electrónicos a sus padres. "Aquí tienen sus comunicadores. Ahora ustedes podrán contactarse conmigo y con cualquiera de los CLK, y hasta pueden seleccionar específicamente con quiénes van a hablar en un momento determinado."

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" pregunta Amadeus, mientras mira el comunicador desde distintos ángulos, intrigado por su tamaño reducido y su apariencia avanzada.

"Los fabrico yo."

"¿Vos mismo construyes todo esto? ¿Aquí?"

"Sí, acá hay suficientes recursos para fabricar cualquier cosa que necesitemos para la guerra."

"¿Pero cómo logras armar algo tan pequeño y delicado, y tan avanzado al mismo tiempo?" pregunta Rosemary.

"Estoy fuera del planeta por sólo 10 años, y cuando vuelvo, la gente se comunica con aparatos súper-avanzados y casi microscópicos... Ya me estoy volviendo viejo." concluye Amadeus.

"Eso no es cierto, papá." le responde Tails. De pronto, el zorro de dos colas encuentra una cana en medio del cabello castaño de su padre. "Bueno... Tal vez sí." se dice a sí mismo.

"¿Y cuál es el alcance de estos comunicadores?" pregunta Rosemary.

"En realidad, no lo sé muy bien." admite Tails. "Nunca he intentado ver cuál sería el límite. Sólo sé que tienen un alcance bastante grande."

"Podríamos averiguarlo ahora mismo." responde Amadeus, levantándose del suelo y alejándose de su esposa e hijo. "Cada 30 segundos, díganme algo a través del comunicador. Si logro captar el mensaje, les respondo."

* * *

5 minutos después...

Amadeus camina cerca de una caverna, cuando escucha la voz de Tails a través del comunicador.

"Papá, ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Te escucho fuerte y claro, hijo. Creo que llevo recorridos 500 metros."

"¡Wow! Jamás creí que podría funcionar a esa distancia."

"Voy a sentarme a descansar, ¿Ok?"

"Está bien, te esperamos." Esta vez, era la voz de Rosemary la que se escuchaba.

Amadeus está a punto de sentarse sobre el tronco de un árbol, pero escucha algo. El sonido, agudo pero muy débil, proviene de la entrada de la caverna. El Coronel mira atentamente hacia allá, y llega a ver a alguien vestido de soldado, con el cabello rubio y prolijamente peinado, enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos.

"¿Ese no es...?" se dice Amadeus a sí mismo.

"¿Qué sucede, papá?" pregunta Tails, preocupado luego de escucharlo.

"Antoine está aquí, oculto en una caverna."

"¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?" se pregunta Rosemary, en voz alta.

"Tendría que averiguarlo, pero parece estar llorando." responde Amadeus.

"Ten cuidado, no lo espantes." le pide Tails a su padre. "Preferiría que pudiéramos aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con él."

Amadeus empieza a acercarse a Antoine, actuando como si pasara por la caverna en forma casual.

"¿Tony?"

Ni bien escuchó la llamada del Coronel Prower, Antoine se paró y se mantuvo rígido, intentando parecer serio. " _Monsieur_ Coronel, no sabía que usted estaría aquí."

"Está bien, usted no tenía por qué saberlo."

"¿Puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo usted aquí? Espero no ser una molestia."

Amadeus sonrió. "No, no es molestia. En realidad no estoy haciendo nada realmente importante. Sólo estoy ganándole una apuesta a mi hijo. Él cree que, tal vez, yo sea viejo."

Tails se queda helado al escuchar a su padre a través del comunicador. "Creo que me escuchó." se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de mirar silenciosamente y en forma atenta a Antoine, Amadeus rompe el silencio. "Tony, ¿Sucede algo malo? Se ve que tus ojos están enrojecidos. Yo diría que estuviste llorando."

Antoine empieza a ponerse nervioso. "¿Llorar? ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Los niños lloran. Yo soy un soldado."

"Tony, tienes 16 años, aún no sos un adulto."

"Tal vez, pero soy un Combatiente por la Libertad. Ellos nunca lloran, aunque no tengan más edad que yo. Por lo tanto, yo tampoco lloro."

"Estoy seguro que ellos alguna vez lloraron. Yo mismo lo hice algunas veces. Es natural, una prueba de que tienes emociones." Amadeus paró de hablar un momento, y luego continuó. "Sé que hay algo que te afecta. Contame qué te sucede. Te ayudaré si eso es posible."

Otra vez, cayó sobre ellos un largo silencio.

"¿Alguna vez te encontraste con que tu vida no tenía ningún sentido?" le preguntó Antoine al zorro veterano de guerra, evitando de mirarlo directamente. Su voz sonaba baja y entrecortada.

"Para ser sincero, no."

"Siempre quise ser un guerrero valiente, ganarme el corazón de la princesa Sally, tener fama..." Las lágrimas empiezan a surgir en los ojos del coyote. "¿Y qué soy ahora? Alguien inútil, cobarde, despreciable... alguien que no puede vivir sin presumir de logros falsos... _je sius_... una mentira... y también soy un lastre..." Él ya está llorando otra vez, y habla tan fuerte que casi está gritando, mientras su voz se hace eco en la caverna. "Sonic es el gran héroe que siempre salva el día, Sally toma las decisiones, Tails y Rotor arreglan máquinas y hacen inventos, Bunnie es excelente peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Rosie nos transmite su sabiduría, el ya robotizado tío Chuck se sacrifica trabajando de espía... ¡¿Y YO DE QUÉ SIRVO?! ¡Sólo sirvo de bufón! ¡Esa es mi única función en el equipo! ¡Se ríen de _moi_ , se ríen de mi sufrimiento! ¡Cada vez que ocurre algo malo, yo soy quien debe cargar con la culpa aunque yo no haya hecho nada malo! Lo único que realmente sé hacer bien es cocinar, pero ellos igual podrían hacerlo sin _moi_. ¡Y además de eso, son tan hipócritas como para mantenerme como miembro del equipo!"

Antoine se deja caer y se sienta en el suelo, dándose por vencido. Entonces, Amadeus se sienta a su lado y envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Shhh, tranquilo... Yo te entiendo. Nunca viví lo que vos viviste, pero igual entiendo cómo te sientes-"

Antoine se aleja. "¿ _Vraiment_? ¿Cómo sé si estás siendo sincero? ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?"

"¿Por qué yo querría hacer eso?"

"Por la misma razón que los otros usan."

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?"

"¡ _JE NE SAIS PAS_!" Antoine se mantiene callado luego de ese estallido. " _Oui_ , soy un presumido, y reconozco eso, y sé que eso está mal. Pero ahora no puedo evitarlo... Se ha convertido en una adicción... Siento que debo mantener una imagen frente a los demás, y sigo sintiendo eso aunque fracase... Pero los crueles fueron, y aún son, los otros. Podrían haberme mostrado que no debía presumir, podrían haber aceptado mis debilidades y haberme ayudado a superarlas... pero en cambio, decidieron mantenerme en la ilusión, y se burlaron de mí ante cualquier pequeña falla... especialmente Sonic, _fils de p_ -"

"Ok, Tony, guardate los insultos para otro momento. Entiendo que no confíes en mí... Escuchame, y escuchame bien: vos no tenés la culpa de nada... y creo que aún puedes ser un buen guerrero. Yo mismo me ocuparé de que puedas lograrlo."

Después de un momento, Antoine asintió a lo dicho por Amadeus. " _D'accord_... ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Calmate, amigo... Primero vamos a charlar un poco." dijo Amadeus.

"Como digas, San Judas Tadeo." responde Antoine en forma de broma.

"¿Desde cuándo soy San Judas Tadeo?"

"Bueno, yo soy una causa perdida, y él es el patrón de las causas perdidas. ¿No es obvio?"


	3. Motivaciones, romances raros, etc

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 3: Charlas Motivacionales y Romances No Convencionales._

Es de noche en Robotropolis, aunque eso no es fácil de corroborar: el humo de las fábricas forma una cubierta de nubes que mantiene a la ciudad en la oscuridad durante todo el día. Lo que antes era la pintoresca capital del Reino de Acorn, Mobotropolis, ahora es una zona sin vida, llena de edificios metálicos sucios y máquinas de una tecnología ya obsoleta.

De repente, se produce dos explosiones gigantescas en simultáneo, y las luces de la ciudad empezaron a apagarse. Habían sido destruidos los dos generadores de energía -el principal y el auxiliar-. En un puente de mando, Eggman grita y vocifera contra su archienemigo, como siempre.

"¡SONIC! ¡Erizo sinvergüenza! ¡Juro que pagarás por esto! Hijo de p-"

" _Video-llamada entrante._ " Una voz robótica lo interrumpe. Una pantalla se enciende frente al Overlander robótico, y aparece un mobiano. Pero no es Sonic.

"¿Tails?" El autoproclamado "doctor" no puede salir de su asombro.

"No, tu vieja." Responde Tails, fingiendo estar ofendido. El zorro parece estar en las fronteras de la ciudad.

"No me hagas bromas sobre ella."

"Lo siento, no sabía que la querías tanto."

"¿Quererla? Tengo muy malos recuerdos de ella."

"Ok, me retracto. Ah, y faltan pocos minutos para que te quedes sin energía, así que te recomiendo que enciendas algún generador eléctrico de emergencia que tengas en alguna parte- Oh, qué tonto de mi parte, he olvidado que también lo destruí. En fin... hablemos de lo importante. Creo que conoces a estos dos tipos que están conmigo."

Entonces, Amadeus y Rosemary aparecen en pantalla, sonriendo y saludando. El dictador los reconoce y se enfurece aún más.

"¿De dónde salieron ellos?" pregunta Eggman.

Tails vuelve a aparecer en pantalla. "Lo siento, pero eso es información confidencial." Luego, Tails mira su reloj por un instante. "Uh, mirá la hora que se hizo..." dice, fingiendo estar preocupado. "Me tengo que ir. Preparate para el corte de luz, que creo que va a empezar en tres... dos... uno... cero-"

En el preciso momento en que Tails dice "cero", la pantalla se apaga, así como el resto de la fortaleza de Eggman, lo único que seguía con las luces prendidas hasta ese momento. Como es de esperarse, se escucha otro grito.

"¡TAILS!"

"Creo que usted debería practicar su "grito de Tails" un poco más, señor."

"¡Callate, Snively!"

* * *

En Knothole, ya son las 7:00 Hs y acaba de amanecer. Bunnie, ya despierta, entra en una de las cabañas.

"Sally, ¿Te has fijado en Antoine?" pregunta Bunnie a su líder y amiga, quien parece estar concentrada en otra cosa. "Parece estar... raro."

"Él siempre está raro." responde Sally a la chica cyborg, sin mirarla.

Sally está comprobando los registros de las reservas de alimentos, comparándolos con los registros de meses anteriores. Era común que ella se mantuviera absorta en su trabajo.

"Pero ahora él parece... ¿Cómo decirlo?" Bunnie intenta encontrar la palabra adecuada. "Deprimido... monótono... aburrido..."

"No me sorprendería lo de "deprimido", considerando lo fracasado que es Ant." Sonic estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta desde hace un rato. "Respecto a lo de "monótono" y lo de "aburrido"... recuerdo que él siempre fue así."

"Sonic, no seas así. Él intenta hacer las cosas mejor."

El erizo cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza, ante el intento de Bunnie de defender al coyote.

"Bunnie, Bunnie, Bunnie... Siempre haciéndote ilusiones... "No sé si lo notaste, pero Antoine es un pasivo durante gran parte de las 24 horas de día. Es más: él siempre anda por ahí llevando ese viejo sable y siempre lo mantiene afilado y lustrado, pero nunca lo usa ni practica con esa arma. Es un arma antigua, pero si él supiera usar esa espada, al menos él podría hacer _algo_.

Bunnie suspira, mientras intenta no mirar a nadie directamente. "Sally, tengo que atender un asunto importante. Si quieres, hablamos después. Nos vemos." La chica cyborg se va rápidamente de la cabaña, sin esperar una respuesta.

"Ok..." responde Sally, todavía concentrada en su trabajo.

Después de quedarse un momento mirando la puerta por la cual se fue Bunnie, Sonic se dirige a Sally, desconcertado. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta Sally, aún concentrada en su trabajo.

"No, no es nada importante." responde Sonic, sabiendo que no podría atraer la atención de su "novia" en esas circunstancias.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Antoine se levanta de su cama. El día anterior, se había sumado al picnic de Tails y sus padres, por invitación de su nuevo mentor, Amadeus.

Su conversación con ellos había sido una experiencia rara: jamás lo habían tratado tan amablemente, y él había sido muy sincero con ellos. Pero ahora, al recordar eso, se siente motivado, se siente confiado... se siente más vivo que nunca.

Habían hablado de toda clase de cosas. Por ejemplo, las formas clásicas de pelea y su utilidad en una guerra como la que libraban contra Eggman. En un momento, Antoine le sugirió a Tails la idea de incorporar a su sable un filamento de algún metal que resistiera altas temperaturas sin fundirse, hacer pasar una corriente eléctrica a través de él para calentarlo miles de grados, y usarlo en las misiones para cortar el metal fácilmente; Tails lo felicitó por proponer eso, y prometió trabajar en ese proyecto cuando él tuviera la oportunidad.

Respecto a sus nervios, Amadeus le aconsejó simplemente que respirara profundamente, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la nariz también, cada vez que se sintiera nervioso. También le avisó que, cuando alguien se burla de él o le juega una broma pesada, en general se hace con el objetivo de hacerlo enojar; por lo tanto, la técnica de respirar profundamente por la nariz también se podía aplicar a esas ocasiones.

También habían hablado de la princesa, y los cuatro habían estado de acuerdo en que, por más que Sonic fuera un héroe, no era el más recomendable para gobernar. Para entonces, Sally había logrado que el Rey aprobara su relación, lo cual significaba que, si Sally se casaba con el erizo y luego la coronaban como Reina de Acorn, Sonic sería automáticamente el nuevo Rey, a pesar de que no había hecho ningún mérito en materia política ni era el más aconsejable para un puesto de tan alta responsabilidad. Antoine y la familia Prower llegaron a la conclusión de que, si Sally y Sonic se amaban y querían estar juntos, podían hacerlo, pero antes ella debía renunciar a su derecho al trono, por el bien de la nación; de paso, ella misma también resultaría beneficiada al hacer eso, ya que se libraría de la tortura de tener que cumplir con el protocolo y todo lo demás, y Sonic tendría que demostrar que ama a Sally sin importar que ella sea de la realeza o no.

Siguiendo con el tema de Sally, Antoine había admitido que él ya no tenía chances de ganarse el amor de la princesa, y Rosemary le recomendó dejar correr el asunto y buscar otra novia, intentando no volver a cometer los mismos errores. El coyote no le mencionó a la familia Prower que, en ese mismo momento, estaba recordando a Bunnie y veía una verdad que él siempre había ignorado hasta entonces: la cyborg sureña nunca se había burlado de él, ni en forma abierta ni a sus espaldas, y siempre lo soportó a pesar de sus fallas; ella fue lo más cercano a una amiga para Antoine, y ahora él estaba en deuda con ella.

Ya son las 9:00 Hs. Luego de desayunar, justo antes de salir de su casa, el joven soldado mira la foto de Sally colgada en su pared. La mira por un largo rato, como solía hacer. Pero esta vez, algo es diferente.

" _Mon dieu_ , ¡Qué desperdicio de espacio!" se dice a sí mismo.

Entonces él, tranquilamente, agarra la foto, la saca de su marco, la arruga hasta convertirla en una pelota, y la tira al tacho de la basura.

"Por fin... Soy libre."

* * *

Ya son más o menos las 10:00 Hs, y la familia Prower, luego de su victoria, camina tranquilamente a través del Gran Bosque, en dirección a Knothole. A diferencia de Tails, sus padres se mantienen en alerta.

"Tails, ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"¿A qué te refieres, papá?"

"¿No crees que algún robot de Eggman estará siguiéndonos, o vigilándonos oculto en algún árbol, o algo así?"

"Nadie nos está espiando." responde Tails. "Eso sucedía con el Imperio de Robotnik, él tenía un fuerte control sobre gran parte de Mobius y teníamos que mantenernos ocultos. El Imperio de Eggman está más bien restringido a ciertas grandes ciudades con fuertes defensas, y su control no se extiende más allá, gracias a que reaccionamos a tiempo y lo mantuvimos a raya cuando surgió."

"¿Y no crees que deberíamos haberle avisado a alguien que nos íbamos a ir a esta misión?"

"Si yo le hubiera avisado a alguno de los miembros del equipo acerca de esto, incluso si le decía a Sonic, después se habría difundido la noticia, y todos habrían empezado a decirme que "Es demasiado peligroso para mí"y ese tipo de cosas. Sólo hay una persona en quien realmente confío lo suficiente como para avisarle sobre esto."

"¡Hey, Miles!¡Por aquí!" Se escucha la voz de una chica a lo lejos.

"¡Fiona!" Tails corre y se adelanta a sus padres. Cuando los Prowers ven de dónde viene esa voz, encuentran a una zorra mobiana de pelaje rojo, con un moño atado en su cabello castaño rojizo. Ella aparentaba tener por lo menos 15 años, y poseía un cuerpo bastante atractivo y desarrollado.

Desde lejos, ven el encuentro entre su hijo y esa chica, y quedan shockeados al ver cómo se besan.

"Papá, mamá, perdón por no presentarles a ella antes." dice Tails, mientras camina de vuelta hacia sus padres, acompañada por la zorra roja.

"Hola, soy Fiona Fox, la novia de Miles." Cuando se encuentran, Fiona saluda tomando de la mano a los Prowers. Tanto Rosemary como Amadeus se quedan mirándola a ella.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?" pregunta Rosemary con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"17."

La madre del niño prodigio sigue mirando a Fiona. "Qué interesante..." responde, e inmediatamente después, aún con su sonrisa nerviosa, se desmaya. Su marido logra reaccionar y atajarla antes de que ella golpee el suelo.

"Hijo, esta es una broma de muy mal gusto." Amadeus reprende a Tails, mientras sostiene a su esposa.

"No estamos bromeando, papá." contesta Tails, voviendo la vista hacia su novia. "¿No es cierto?"

En respuesta, Fiona le da a Tails un largo y apasionado beso; cuando rompen el beso, él se sonroja intensamente.

"Pero... pero... tienes 10 años... y ella tiene 17..." Amadeus tartamudea.

"En realidad, ya cumplí los 11 años, hace dos meses." Tails lo corrige a su padre, relajado todavía.

"Sr. Prower, en comparación con los chicos de mi edad, Miles es mucho más sensato y maduro, y también es más valiente y gentil. Aparte, él es muy lindo y simpático, un verdadero galán." dice Fiona, abrazado a su novio. Cuando se ubican juntos, se nota la diferencia de altura en la joven pareja: Fiona supera a Tails, por una diferencia equivalente a una cabeza.

Tails y Amadeus (este último, llevando a Rosemary en sus brazos) reanudan su regreso a Knothole, con Fiona acompañándolos.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes se convirtieron en pareja?" pregunta Amadeus.

"Es una larga historia. Todo comenzó hace más o menos un año." comienza Tails.

"Poco antes de la caída del Robotnik original, me enamoré de un robot que imitaba a Fiona cuando ella tenía 10 años; el robot intentó matarme, pero lo tiré al agua y le causé un cortocircuito. Algún tiempo después, con Robotnik ya derrotado, liberamos a varios mobianos de un campo de prisioneros, y allí encontramos a Fiona, pero ella ya había cumplido los 16 años y tenía una personalidad muy diferente."

En esta parte de la historia, Fiona toma la palabra. "Se podría decir que, en ese momento, estaba resentida con el mundo. Durante mucho tiempo, creí que mis padres me habían abandonado, y antes de caer prisionera, me dedicaba a cazar tesoros. Pero fue después de ser liberada cuando hice lo peor: Sabiendo que Tails se había enamorado de mí y que él iba a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, me aproveché de él. Finalmente..." Fiona se detiene un momento. "... traicioné a Miles y a los CLK, y me fui de novio con otro chico. Ese chico era de la misma edad que yo, y me gustaba al principio. Cuando él vino, llorando, a preguntarme por qué hice eso, yo..." La zorra mira al suelo, avergonzada. "... sólo le di una cachetada, y lo dejé tendido en el suelo. En ese momento, yo sentía placer haciendo eso, pero ahora... perdón por la expresión, pero ahora sé que me he portado para la mierda. Recién me di cuenta de mi error un mes después de traicionar a Miles: el chico con quien me fui resultó ser un farsante, absolutamente estúpido, violento, e infiel." Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de la zorra, y Tails pone una mano sobre su hombro. A pesar de esto, Fiona continúa con su historia: "Un día, en Mercia, nos atacaron unos robots al mando de uno de esos tipos que se creía el sucesor de Robotnik. Mi ex-novio me abandonó, pero Miles nos vio, y vino a rescatarme. Él siempre me había amado, siempre creyó que yo era una buena persona, siempre fue el único que se preocupó por mí sin importarle lo que hubiera hecho, me defendió cuando otros miembros del equipo me criticaban por mi pasado, y también logró conseguir para mí el indulto real. Sé que esto va a sonar como un culebrón romántico de esos que se emiten por televisión, pero después de ser amigos por un tiempo, me di cuenta de que yo también lo amaba. Miles es bastante más maduro y responsable que muchos varones que conozco y que son incluso mayores que yo, por más que yo tenga 6 años más que él." Al llegar a este punto, Fiona había recuperado su sonrisa.

Amadeus se había quedado sin palabras. Mientras tanto, habían llegado a Knothole.

"Vayamos a mi casa, antes de que alguien nos vea." Les dice Fiona en voz baja.

Los cuatro rápidamente avanzan hacia la cabaña de Fiona. Una vez que entraron, el Coronel deja a Rosemary en el sofá-cama.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Mirá la hora que se hizo** ": Quiere decir "Observa la hora que es."

 **Vieja** : Madre.

 **Corte de luz** : Interrumpción del suministro de energía eléctrica.

" **Es más:...** ": forma de decir "Además...".

 **Andar por ahí** : Pasar por un lugar determinado (dicho en forma despectiva).

 **Fijarse en** alguien o algo: Observar detenidamente a alguien o algo.


	4. Conflicto

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 4: Conflicto._

Son las 16:00 Hs en Knothole. Cerca de su casa, Antoine está practicando las pocas lecciones de esgrima que recibió en la Academia antes del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik. Sonic lo encuentra, sorprendiéndose por verlo practicar con su sable por primera vez.

"¡Hey, Ant! Estás practicando..."

"¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?" Mientras habla, Antoine no deja de practicar ni le dirige la mirada al erizo azul.

"Tengo que felicitarte. Estás practicando el manejo de un arma... ¡Por primera vez desde hace 10 años!" Sonic empieza a reírse. Sin embargo, pronto cambia su expresión y mira extrañado a Antoine, ya que él sigue practicando esgrima y no reacciona a su broma. "Ant, ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, hasta donde yo sé. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo preguntas?"

Sonic trata de contener su risa. "Sucede que te ves tan serio, etcétera."

"Usaste mal ese "etcétera", pero entiendo lo que tratas de hacer." responde Antoine, todavía concentrado en su entrenamiento más que en su conversación con el velocista. "Y en caso de que busques la oportunidad de hacerme alguna broma pesada, te doy una advertencia cortés: alejate de _moi_. No es nada personal, sucede que acabo de afilar este sable, y todos sabemos lo torpe que soy. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de lamentable accidente podría ocurrir...?" Antoine detiene su práctica y mira sonriendo a Sonic, sabiendo que está haciendo enojar a su "competidor".

* * *

Cerca del lugar, dos mujeres están paseando.

"Sally, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté esta mañana sobre Antoine?"

"Sí, Bunnie, lo recuerdo bien. _Él parece... raro. Y además parece... ¿Cómo decirlo? Deprimido... monótono... aburrido... ¡Oh, santo dios! ¿Qué estará padeciendo Antoine D'Coolette, mi amado caballero...?_ " La ardilla imita el tono de voz de su amiga en forma exagerada, aunque su amiga no parece mostrar ninguna reacción. Luego, vuelve a hablar normal. "No creo que sea tan grave. Pronto se le va a pasar, y él volverá a ser el mismo de antes."

Todo se mantiene en silencio. "No le veo la gracia a eso, _su alteza_." responde Bunnie, intentando ocultar su ira, casi escupiendo el título formal de la princesa. "Y yo nunca hablo así."

"Error: Vos sí hablás así. Sé que sos mi amiga, y te quiero, pero debo admitir que sos difícil de soportar cuando entras en esos trances y empiezas a contar sobre tus sueños de "casarte con alguien valiente y apuesto" y todas esas cosas. Pensándolo bien, Antoine sería un novio genial para vos. Él comparte esas mismas fantasías sacadas de cuentos de caballeros medievales, quienes rescatan a princesas debiluchas, quienes a su vez se mantienen pasivas y los esperan en la habitación más alta de una torre, a su vez custodiada por un dragón, el cual tiene el poder de largar un aliento tan inflamable como para incendiar todo lo que toca, y así sucesivamente..." Ni bien termina, Sally toma una gran bocanada de aire.

"Yo también sé que sos mi amiga, y también te quiero, pero creo que Antoine no está recibiendo la consideración que se merece, y vos no hacés nada al respecto."

"¿A qué te refieres con "la consideración que se merece"? Ant pretende que lo tratemos como un caballero sin que él haya hecho ningún mérito. Para ser llamado caballero, él debería al menos _intentar_ superar sus propios miedos."

"Tal vez él no sea un héroe como Sonic, pero hay que recordar que todos en Knothole, incluidos Antoine y Sonic, somos mobianos con nuestros defectos y virtudes particulares. Todos merecemos ser tratados dignamente. Además, él hace mérito e intenta superar sus miedos, acompañándonos en todas y cada una de las misiones."

"Bunnie, todos son tratados dignamente, no hay nada de que quejarse. Y respecto a lo de los méritos, acompañarnos en las misiones no es uno _tan_ grande, y él tampoco ha logrado superar sus temores durante las misiones."

"Se nota que estás ciega en realidad. Antoine no está recibiendo un trato justo, está siendo tratado como un ser inferior, como alguien desechable. Él hace lo posible por ayudar, y se puede decir que es uno de los miembros más leales al equipo y a nuestra causa."

"La que está ciega sos vos. Se nota que sentís alguna atracción por ese... sujeto, aunque no sé por qué."

Bunnie se sonroja. "A- An- Antoine... Yo no siento atracción por él. Sólo me preocupo por él, cosa que nadie hace en este lugar, según parece."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Todos nos preocupamos por Ant. Es él quien no devuelve el favor, ni siquiera nos agradece."

"Así que no les agradece, ¿Eh? Pues yo intenté enseñarle artes marciales, y a pesar de que fracasé, fue muy agradecido conmigo. ¿Por qué crees que él no les da las gracias a ustedes? Porque ustedes no le hicieron ningún bien. Por el contrario, cuando se trata de Sonic, vos seguís enamorada de él y no te das cuenta de que, aunque ese erizo desee la caída de Eggman tanto como los demás y haya logrado tantas cosas, él sigue siendo un idiota engreído, hace uso de su "encanto" para afectar tus decisiones, apenas sigue los planes que elaboras para las misiones, trata como basura a todo aquel que no tenga algún poder especial, desprecia a cualquiera que demuestre que él está equivocado. La única razón por la cual Sonic respeta a Tails es por el afecto que tiene por él, pero si no fuera así, él calificaría de "nerd" al chico y se burlaría de él."

Por alguna razón, las dos chicas aún no hablan lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de alguien, a pesar de estar discutiendo acaloradamente. De todas formas, Sally luce visiblemente preocupada. "Bunnie, ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en un mejor lugar, en otro momento?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Esto lo arreglaremos aquí y ahora."

Bunnie está a punto de volver a hablar, pero es interrumpida.

"¡AAAAARRRGH! ¡ANTOINE! ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?!"

Las chicas ven de dónde viene el grito, y encuentran a Sonic con un horrendo corte a lo largo de su brazo derecho. Junto a él, Antoine sigue entrenando, aún con su cara seria y su sable ensangrentado.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué sucedió?" grita horrorizada Sally, mientras corre hacia ellos junto con Bunnie.

"¡Sucede que Antoine es un hijo de p***!"

" _Merci_ , Sonic." responde Antoine, quien había dejado de practicar ante la llegada de Bunnie y la princesa. "Es bueno saber que felicitas mis logros." El soldado no parece estar irritado por los dichos del velocista.

"¡¿Esto te parece un logro, pelotudo?!" le grita Sally al espadachín.

"¡SALLY!" Bunnie reacciona ante el insulto de la princesa al coyote. "Estoy segura de que Sonic hizo algo para que Antoine reaccionara así." Luego, la cyborg se dirige al erizo. "¿No es cierto, _Maurice_?"

"¡Oh, vamos! Bunnie, no hice nada malo. Y no hacía falta que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila."

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?"

"Hmm... ¿Porque estás enamorada de Antoine?"

"¡¿Vos también?! Sólo falta que los paparazzi vengan a fotografiarme."

"A ver, voy a explicarlo todo: Sonic vino a burlarse de mí, pero me sacó de quicio, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, lo vi a él así." Antoine hace una pausa, mientras los otros tres se quedan mirándolo como si pidieran más explicaciones. "Eso fue todo."

"Ah, bueno... ¡Ah, bueno...!" responde Sally, indignada. "Sonic termina con una herida grave, y todo lo que el señorito dice es " _Eso fue todo_ "." Esta vez, Sally imita exageradamente el acento de Antoine, haciendo que tanto el coyote como Bunnie los miren asqueados. "¿Pueden ambos quitar esa expresión de sus rostros?"

"¿Sabés qué? No nos vamos a quitar estas expresiones de nuestros rostros. ¿Qué tal?" responde la chica sureña.

" _D'accord_ , rectifico: eso no fue todo." interviene el coyote. "Olvidé mencionar la idiotez de Sonic."

"Ya empezamos..." acota Sonic, rodando los ojos.

"Esta vez tengo buenas razones para decirlo. Te avisé que yo era torpe y que mi sable estaba recién afilado."

"Sally, él quiere hacerse la víctima, como siempre."

"Princesa, él quiere ponerme a mí como el único responsable de todo esto."

"¡Es que eso fue lo que pasó! Lo hizo en forma intencional, escondiéndose en esas "advertencias". ¿No te das cuenta?"

"Vos sos quien busca refugio en esa teoría, erizo cobarde."

Sally reacciona. "Vos no tenés derecho para calificarlo de cobarde, así que callate, hijo de-"

"¿ _Quoi_? ¿Cómo iba a llamarme usted?" Al responderle a Sally, Antoine la mira de costado y sonríe, aparentando estar relajado aún.

En ese momento, suena el comunicador en la oreja de Antoine. El espadachín atiende el llamado, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y sin dejar de mirar a Sally. "D'Coolette al habla. ¿Quién es?"

Él escucha la voz del Coronel Prower: _"Hola, Tony. ¿Estás ocupado?"_

"Estaba practicando esgrima, pero no importa. ¿Qué necesita, _monsieur_?"

" _¿Estás practicando? Ok, mejor te llamo en otro momento."_

"No, está todo bien. Ya estuve una hora haciendo esto, puedo tomar un descanso."

" _De acuerdo. ¿Sabés dónde está la cabaña de Fiona?"_

"Creo que sí, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿Podría decirme dónde está, _s'il vous plaît_?"

" _Por supuesto. Está al lado del taller de Tails."_

" _Merci_ , _mon ami_. Nos vemos allá." Antoine finaliza la llamada y se dirige a Sonic, Sally y Bunnie. " _Mesdames et messieurs_ , se me ha presentado un imprevisto, así que debo retirarme. Sinceramente, les pido perdón por no poder acompañarlos en sus discusiones. _Au revoir_." Entonces, él se da la vuelta y se aleja, camino a la casa de Fiona.

"Espera un momento. ¿Quién te creés que sos?".

Antoine se vuelve y enfrenta al erizo. "No me obligues, Sonic." le responde, fingiendo cansancio por su insistencia.

"¿Obligarte a qué? No te hagas el rudo... " Sonic, hablando en forma amenazadora, sujeta el uniforme del coyote soldado con su mano izquierda, aún funcional.

Bunnie está a punto de intervenir. Sin embargo, ella no alcanza a reaccionar. Antoine, sin inmutarse, toma la mano de Sonic y ejecuta una técnica de las artes marciales que Bunnie le había enseñado. En menos de un segundo, Sonic pasa a estar tumbado sobre el suelo, y Antoine sostiene extendido el brazo izquierdo del erizo, con la mano a mayor altura que el hombro para que su oponente no se pueda levantar. Luego de medio minuto, le suelta el brazo y se va sin decir más.

"¡Antoine, espera!" Bunnie trata de alcanzar al coyote, pero luego se da por vencida, al ver cómo se aleja él.

Sally acude en ayuda del erizo. "Sonic, ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Podés creerlo, Sally? Durante años, actúa como una gallina; después, es un emo; y al otro día, cree que es un patovica. Antoine está enloqueciendo, se está volviendo impredecible."

"Considerando la forma en que vos maltrataste a Antoine, durante más de 10 años, con el aval de tus amigos, es esperable que él se vuelva así." responde Bunnie.

"Bunnie, no defiendas lo indefendible." pide Sally.

"Incluso a un asesino en serie se le permite tener un abogado. Sally, no seas hipócrita."

"Sólo... andá a buscar el botiquín. ¡Traeme el botiquín!"

"De acuerdo, no molesto más." Bunnie se retira, pero camina muy lento, fingiendo que tiene que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para mover sus piernas robóticas. Esto desespera y también enoja a la princesa.

"¡Bunnie! ¡Date prisa, carajo!"

"Sally, estas piernas pesan mil toneladas, y no soy súper rápido como tu novio."

"Bunnie, no seas... Ok, mejor voy yo por el botiquín. Bunnie, pide un turno con el Dr. Quack."

"Podrías haberme pedido eso primero."

Mientras Sally va a buscar el botiquín, Sonic, aún en el suelo, extiende su mano izquierda hacia Bunnie.

"Ahora te voy a levantar, Sonic."

Igual que la vez anterior, Bunnie finge que le cuesta caminar. Sonic, en el suelo, suspira.

"Se nota que tenés rabia por mí."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Por favor, no digas eso... ¿Por qué yo tendría rabia por vos? Eso es ridículo..." responde Bunnie, sonriendo alegremente mientras camina con "dificultad fingida".

* * *

Un minuto después, Antoine llega a la cabaña de Fiona. Al entrar, él se encuentra con que la familia Prower también está allí.

" _Et bien_ , ¿Qué necesitan de _moi_? Les ruego que perdonen mi retraso." pregunta Antoine.

"No hay problema, amigo mío. Queríamos contarte que nosotros cuatro ya tenemos planeado tu entrenamiento." responde Amadeus.

"¡ _Parfait_!" exclama el coyote, volviendo la vista a Fiona después. "Y supongo que _mademoiselle_ Fox ya sabe de esto."

"Así es, Tony." responde la zorra roja, quien luego se dirige a Tails. "¿Le contamos, Miles?" le dice en voz baja a su novio.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Tails a su novia, a modo de respuesta.

"¿ _Quoi_? ¿De qué están hablando?"

"Antoine, ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?" le pregunta Fiona al coyote.

El soldado piensa su respuesta. " _Oui_ , _mademoiselle_."

"Tails y yo somos novios."

Antoine queda desconcertado. "¿Era eso sólo?"

"¿Qué? ¿No te sorprende?" pregunta Tails.

"En realidad, creí que se trataría de algo más grande." admite el soldado de Mercia.

"Bueno, esto es grande." contesta Fiona. "Es decir... un chico de 11 años con una chica de 17 años. No es algo que se vea todos los días."

"Ok, tienes razón." admite Antoine.

"Aún queda una cosa más." Rosemary interviene, ya recuperada del desmayo desde el mediodía. "Nosotros cinco vamos a formar un nuevo equipo dentro de los Combatientes de la Libertad. Realizaremos nuestras propias misiones. Y según cierta información que logramos encontrar, tendremos que hacer una misión muy importante dentro de seis meses."

A continuación, Rosemary le pasa unos papeles a Antoine, quien inmediatamente los recoge y los empieza a leer. Tails empieza a hablar.

"Eggman planea hacer una nueva arma de destrucción masiva, pero su objetivo no será solamente destruir a cualquier enemigo que se interponga en su camino. También la va a usar como cebo para atraer a los CLK y atraparlos. Al parecer, dada su megalomanía, el "Doctor" va a mostrar la captura de todo el equipo a todo el mundo, por televisión. Además, dado que esta es un arma de un poder comparable al de Doomsday,

"¿No sería mejor que los demás supieran de todo esto, _madame_ Prower? Van a caer en una trampa dentro de seis meses."

"Por el momento, será mejor no decirles." dice Fiona. "No creo que sea su interferencia lo que necesitamos, y además hay que tomar a Eggman por sorpresa. Si liberamos a los CLK, destruimos esta súper-arma y frustramos el plan de Eggman, justo cuando él sale por televisión, seguramente quedará bastante afectado y avergonzado, y no volverá a salir en mucho tiempo."

"¿Cuál es el plan, _compagnons_?"

"El plan está hecho, aunque aún podemos modificarlo en función de lo que ocurra en estos seis meses." informa Tails. "Pero primero, visitaremos a Lupe Wolf y su Manada de Lobos. Les contaremos toda la verdad sobre nuestros planes. Debo admitir que ellos son más razonables que los CLK, y también debo admitir que Lupe es una líder más "madura" que Sally. Allí, vamos a prepararnos para la misión."

Antoine analiza la situación por un minuto. "Ok. Vamos a hacerlo." dice el coyote de Mercia. " _Alors_ , ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar todo esto?"

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Se le va a pasar** ": Forma de decir "Su problema se solucionará sólo".

 **Pelotudo** : un insulto, equivalente a "idiota", pero más hiriente.

" **Ya empezamos...** ": "Aquí vamos..."

 **Patovica** : Persona cuya musculatura está muy desarrollada. A veces se usa este término como referencia a los guardaespaldas y a los efectivos de seguridad.


	5. Bautismo de fuego

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 5: Bautismo de Fuego._

Seis meses después...

"Aún no puedo creerlo. Aún no puedo creer que lo haya logrado. Y sin embargo, ahí están, acorralados. Yo, el magnánimo Dr. Eggman, luego de tantos años, he logrado derrotar a los Combatientes por la Libertad."

El científico loco observa el espectáculo desde su vehículo personal, el Eggmobile. Los CLK supieron hace un mes acerca de una nueva súper-arma de Eggman, la cual supuestamente estaba camuflada como una fábrica abandonada en las ruinas de Megaopolis, la antigua capital de los Overlander. Cuando fueron a sabotearla, habían caído en una trampa y ahora estaban en un callejón sin salida, rodeados por robots, mientras la súper-arma seguía segura y funcional en alguna otra parte.

"Sé que voy a parecer uno de esos villanos de las películas, pero igual escúchenme bien, porque hablo muy en serio: ríndanse, y me aseguraré de que su fin sea rápido y menos doloroso."

"¡JAMÁS!" Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie y otros miembros del equipo, todos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Todos, excepto Tails. Él miraba a su alrededor, relajado y sonriente a pesar de lo que ocurría.

Eggman mira a una cámara que lo está grabando. "Camara 3, grábalos." La cámara, en respuesta a la orden, enfoca a los CLK.

"Este día marcará el inicio de la Era de Eggman. Ya nadie podrá detenerme-" El dictador detiene su discurso, al escuchar una pequeña risita. Se trata del mismo Tails que se relajaba hace un momento. Sus compañeros de equipo lo miran, encontrando extraño todo esto.

"¡Eh, niño! Dejá de reírte. Quedas mal parado en televisión. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto se transmite a todas partes de Mobius?"

"El que terminará mal parado en televisión serás vos, amigo mío." contesta Tails, y luego sigue riéndose, pero más fuertemente.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal si mirás a la cámara y le dices a todo el planeta de qué manera podrías dejarme mal parado?"

"Considerando que soy un miembro de los Combatientes por la Libertad con un CI superior a 300, ¿No crees que este escenario pudo haber sido planeado con antelación por nosotros? Siempre es lo mismo, Eggman. Te haces ilusiones. Crees que vos, alguien inteligente pero también loco, puede controlar el mundo, pero yo tengo muchas más probabilidades de lograr eso que vos."

"Es obvio: intentás hacer un farol."

"¿Un farol?"

"Ya sabes, como en el póker."

"Ahh... Sí, sé a qué te refieres, aunque no juego al póker. Es aburrido, y además es enfermizo, al igual que otros juegos que involucran apuestas-"

"¡¿Puedes detener tu parloteo de una vez?!"

"Ok, ok, tienes razón: estoy haciendo un farol, no tenemos ningún plan B, etcétera. Se acabó, nos rendimos." Tails se lleva las manos a la nuca. "¡¿No es cierto, franchute?!"

 _Pip-Pip- **¡BOOM!**_

Un reluciente robot de tipo "arsenal andante", de la nueva serie E-100, se esfuma en una enorme explosión. Dado que ese robot casualmente tenía poca munición guardada, la explosión no llega a ser catastrófica. Los otros robots quedan desorientados, intentando encontrar al culpable de la explosión.

"¡No pierdan tiempo! ¡MÁTENLOS! ¡YA MISMO!" grita Eggman a sus robots. Dos oleadas de ellos avanzan hacia los CLK, pero ambas son detenidas por lo que parece ser un enorme pulso electromagnético.

Mientras tanto, Tails hace girar sus dos colas y se eleva en el aire. "¡Creo que a él no le gustó mucho la idea de rendirse!" le grita a Eggman.

"¡Callate!"

"De acuerdo, no voy a hacer más bromas. Este es un asunto serio."

En medio del caos, los CLK aprovechan la oportunidad y arremeten contra los robots. Mientras Sonic acaba con un SWAT-bot, otro apunta el arma láser de su brazo desde detrás del erizo. Cuando el robot está a punto de disparar, una flecha impacta contra su espalda, manteniéndose adherida a la coraza de la máquina sin atravesarla. En una suerte de cápsula ubicada en la punta de la flecha, empienzan a parpadear unas pequeñas luces rojas.

 _Pip-Pip- **¡BOOM!**_

Cuando Sonic se da la vuelta, encuentra un escenario ante el cual no sabe si sentirse salvado o sentir celos: del SWAT-bot que casi lo mata, sólo quedan sus piernas, aún paradas sobre el suelo, y donde antes estaba la mitad superior del cuerpo del cuerpo de la máquina humanoide, ahora se veía a Antoine, de pie sobre el techo de un edificio cercano. Él está vistiendo un chaleco de kevlar de color morado con algunos detalles rojos, pantalones a juego, y gafas moradas con bordes rojos. Su pelo rubio se ve un poco más largo, y su peinado sigue siendo del estilo "raya al medio", pero más desprolijo. El coyote lleva su sable sujero al cinturón y un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda, y sostiene un arco tensado, listo para disparar una flecha que parece ser de tecnología avanzada.

"¿Qué mierda...?" se dice Sonic a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, otro robot E-100 empieza a disparar contra los CLK, pero pronto se clavan en su cuerpo dos electrodos conectados a unos cables, similares a los de un arma Taser. La electricidad sobrecarga los circuitos del arsenal andante, haciendo que también exploten los misiles en su interior, destruyendo la máquina. Sally sigue con su vista los cables de los electrodos, y encuentra a Fiona, quien porta un par de guantes especiales. En cada guante, tiene un cañon de pulso electromagnético en la palma, y una Taser en el dorso, entre otras armas electrónicas.

Fiona y Antoine continúan atacando a los robots desde distintos sitios. Antoine dispara casi 150 flechas, trucadas de las más diversas formas: con un explosivo, con una cápsula con ácido, con electrodos, e incluso uno que, cuando se clava en un SWAT-bot que controla el cañon láser de una nave, conecta una memoria USB al robot y descarga un virus informático en él. El SWAT-bot infectado dispara su arma y destruye otro robot E-100. Cuando le queda una sola flecha, el coyote la deja reservada, baja del techo, entra al campo de batalla y desenvaina su sable, el cual ahora está modificado: ahora tiene un filamento hecho de una aleación especial, y el paso de corriente a través del filamento lo calienta hasta el punto de hacerlo brillar, convirtiendo el sable en un arma capaz de partir en dos o atravesar a un robot.

En cuanto a la zorra roja, ella sigue disparando sus armas electrónicas desde la distancia, manteniendo a raya a los robots. Además de sus cañones de pulso EM y sus armas Taser, Fiona usa un látigo eléctrico para acabar con cualquier enemigo que se le acerque.

Eggman intenta escapar en su Eggmobile, pero se encuentra con Tails, quien ahora lleva una armadura de tecnología avanzada que cubre varias partes de su cuerpo, como sus brazos y piernas, su pecho y la parte alta de su espalda. Las partes que la armadura no cubre, como el abdomen, la parte baja de su espalda, sus dos colas y sus articulaciones, están recubiertas de una malla metálica. El zorro porta varias armas: un cañón de riel y una ametralladora láser de múltiples cañones en su espalda, cañones repulsores en las palmas de sus manos y en las plantas de sus pies, y pequeños lanzamisiles en sus muñecas. También porta unas gafas, similares a las de un piloto, con vidrios rojos; estas gafas están conectadas a su armadura, a sus armas y a una serie de sensores, proporcionándole a Tails capacidades como ver imágenes infrarrojas, escanear máquinas, fijar los objetivos de sus armas, trazar la trayectoria de sus misiles, etc.

"¿Acaso no era este un asunto serio, _Doctor_?" dice Tails, confiado.

"No importa la cantidad de armas que tengas, mutante de dos colas. Seguís siendo un niño asustado."

Intentando demostrar su punto, Eggman despliega los lanzamisiles de su Eggmobile y ataca, pero Tails vuela y esquiva los misiles, e incluso destruye algunos con los cañones repulsores de sus manos. Como respuesta, Tails lanza sus misiles. Eggman, subestimando los misiles en miniatura de Tails, no los esquiva, pero estos le producen un enorme daño a su nave, dado que cada uno contenía una cabeza nuclear. A continuación, el zorro aprovecha la distracción desplegando su cañón de riel, el cual ahora está montado sobre su hombro derecho, y hace un certero disparo que daña severamente los motores del Eggmobile, obligando a Eggman a aterrizar.

Cuando Eggman aterriza, Antoine dispara su última flecha hacia el panel de control del Eggmobile. La flecha trucada se conecta a un puerto USB del panel, y a su vez empieza a transmitir datos a las gafas de Tails.

"Antoine, bien hecho. Ya tengo acceso a todos los secretos de Eggman."

* * *

En algún lugar de Robotropolis, cuatro SWAT-bot custodian la puerta de acceso a un depósito. La puerta lleva el típco cartel que indica que ahí adentro hay material nuclear, el cual aún debe ser manipulado con suma precaución, aunque no dañe a ningún robot con su radiactividad.

Todo parece tranquilo, hasta que un zorro de pelaje marrón con un uniforme militar aparece frente a ellos.

"Hey, acá estoy..." les dice el zorro, con tono aburrido.

Uno de los robots procede a capturarlo, pero el zorro desenvaina un sable similar al de Antoine y lo usa para cortar el arma láser de su brazo, primero, y el robot en sí, después, todo. Luego, guarda su sable y sale corriendo hacia un callejón, perseguido por los otros tres robots. Sin embargo, los robots también son seguidos por una presencia invisible.

El zorro llega a final del callejón y queda encerrado por los robots, pero no reacciona y se mantiene relajado.

"Sujeto identificado: Amadeus Prower, ex Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn." Un robot lo identifica. "Considerando que tiene 50 años, esta alimaña es demasiado hábil."

"Tus datos están mal. Tengo 47 años."

"No importa. Ríndase."

" _Dudo que al Coronel le guste la idea."_

"¿Quién es?" pregunta el otro robot, al escuchar aquella voz fantasmal que sonaba como la de una mujer. "Entréguese."

A modo de respuesta, desde un sitio donde parecía no haber nada, se dispara una bala azul brillante que golpea a uno de los tres robots y lo electrocuta, friendo sus circuitos.

"Pasen a visión infrarroja." ordena uno de los dos robots restantes. Cuando lo hacen, notan la silueta de una zorra, quien a pesar de ser invisible, sigue liberando su calor corporal.

"Perdón por no haberme presentado antes. Soy Rosemary Prower..." dice la zorra. "...y él es mi esposo." continúa, señalando a donde estaba Amadeus.

Cuando uno de los robots se da vuelta para ver a Amadeus, no encuentra a nadie con su visión infrarroja. "Espera un momento. ¿A dónde se fue?"

"No lo sé. Mantén vigilado a la zorra. Si intenta disparar una de esas balas eléctricas, mátala." responde el otro robot.

El robot que emitió la orden cambia a la visión normal, pero no llega a reaccionar cuando Amadeus, con su sable desenvainado y brillando al rojo vivo, le corta la cabeza. El otro robot, aún con visión infrarroja, ve a robot recién decapitado, y sólo encuentra una línea de luz infrarroja, casi "cegadora" para sus sensores. El robot apenas llega a ver cómo esa "línea de calor" lo corta desde abajo hacia arriba en forma longitudinal, y deja de funcionar cuando la línea corta su cabeza por la mitad.

"Rosemary, no dejas de sorprenderme con tu..."

Rosemary se hace visible. Lleva un ajustado traje de una sola pieza, zapatos con taco, y una máscara similar a un pasamontañas. Toda su ropa tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible. El único ojo de Amadeus mira fijamente a su esposa, mientras su mandíbula se deja caer. Ella es bastante atractiva con sus 38 años.

"... habilidad..." termina Amadeus.

Ella sonríe en forma coqueta. "Sí, lo sé, Amadeus. Me lo dijiste... ¿Cuántas veces?"

"No sé, no llevo la cuenta. Quizás... ¿Tantas como las veces que te dije por qué odio a los del Círculo Militar?"

En ese momento, se escucha la voz de Tails por el comunicador. _"Mamá, papá, ¿Podrían dejar los piropos para después? Estamos en medio de una misión muy importante."_

"Estoy seguro de que vos también le decís piropos a Fiona." responde Amadeus.

" _Sí, pero no soy tan cursi, y no le digo esos piropos mientras llevamos a cabo una misión."_

"Pasemos a lo importante. ¿Conseguiste la información?" pregunta Rosemary.

" _Sí, y ahora iba a enviárselas."_

En una computadora portátil, aparece toda la información sobre la nueva súper-arma de Eggman. Al parecer, él no había planeado nada nuevo: el arma consistía en 40 misiles nucleares transcontinentales, que planeaban ser lanzados en distintos silos. Los silos aún estaban en construcción, por lo que los misiles nucleares seguían guardados en aquel depósito al que iban a entrar los Prowers.

"Gracias, hijo." dice Amadeus.

" _No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradecele a Antoine. Su puntería es increíble. Ahora los dejo, ya que hace falta mucho cuidado cuando se trata de material nuclear."_

"Ok, agradecele a Antoine de nuestra parte."

Cuando se finaliza la llamada, los Prowers ingresan la clave para entrar al depósito.

"¿Qué hacemos con los misiles, querida?"

"Si fuera por mí, Amadeus, reventamos el depósito. Traje explosivos." Como demostración, Rosemary saca un bolso lleno de paquetes de C4.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Rosemary, si hacemos explotar esas 40 ojivas nucleares, habrá un invierno nuclear."

"Excepto que usemos la información acerca de los misiles para quitarles el mecanismo que produce la reacción nuclear."

"Vamos a tardar una eternidad en hacer eso."

"No, porque nos vamos a meter en ese puesto de control..." dice Rosemary, señalando una habitación, con vista a todo el depósito, donde algunos robots parecían estar usando varios equipos electrónicos. "... acabaremos con esos robots, nos haremos pasar por dos de ellos, llamaremos a otros robots para ordenarles que vengan a desarmar los misiles, los echamos de acá cuando hayan terminado, plantamos los explosivos, nos alejamos y los hacemos explotar. No puede ser tan difícil."

"Ok, como vos digas." A continuación, la pareja se escabulle en dirección al puesto de control.

* * *

En el puesto de control...

"TR47, alguien ha entrado aquí en forma imprevista, usando la clave de seguridad. Investiga."

"De inmediato, BA11."

TR47 sale de la habitación. Cuando está fuera de la vista del robot-jefe, es golpeado por una bala eléctrica.

BA11 escucha un ruido en la salida del puesto de control, pero cuando mira hacia allá, Amadeus lo corta por la mitad sin darle tiempo a responder, luego abre su cabeza, y remueve su memoria.

"Acá está la memoria del robot-jefe." Dicho esto, Amadeus la inserta dentro de la computadora portátil, accediendo a todos los datos del robot. "Con esta información, me haré pasar por... ¿Cómo se llama? BA11." Luego, se dirige a Rosemary. "También me disfrazaré del robot que dejaste frito, ante la posibilidad de que alguien venga aquí personalmente. Mientras tanto, vos te harás invisible otra vez y te mantendrás vigilando."

"Ok." responde Rosemary.

Cuando ella está a punto de ponerse el pasamontañas y volver a ser invisible, él la detiene. "Espera, quiero verte por última vez."

"Amadeus, no seas dramático-" Un beso de Amadeus interrumpe a su esposa, pero luego ella lo sigue y lo empieza a besar también.

"Mi Coronel... Aquel robot tenía razón: usted es muy hábil, considerando sus 47 años." dice ella, entre los besos.

"Usted también sigue manteniendo una belleza juvenil, mi Lady."

"Amadeus, por favor, cortala con esos apodos..." Luego, Rosemary se acerca para hablarle en la oreja a su marido. "Cuando salgamos de este lío, haré que aprendas a decirme apodos menos delicados, por ejemplo-"

"Bueno, ya se entendió, querida. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos." Luego, mientras Rosemary activa la invisibilidad de su traje, él vacía el interior de TR47 y lo usa como traje, revisa en la computadora portátil algunos de los datos robados, y llama a algunos robots a través de los aparatos de la sala.

"Aquí, BA11." dice Amadeus, simulando la voz del robot. "Necesito unidades extra para ejecutar una orden del Doctor Eggman. Se trata de los misiles nucleares en el depósito."

" _Aquí, FD26. No tengo constancia sobre esto."_ otro robot le responde.

"Es una orden recién emitida. El Doctor Eggman me la dio a mí, y yo se la doy a usted."

" _¿Por qué no usa el comunicador en su brazo ni ningún otro de los que usted lleva, BA11?"_

"Dos mobianos intentaron infiltrarse. Destruyeron a TR47 y dañaron algunos de mis sistemas, pero han sido eliminados."

" _Entendido. Comprobaré si el Doctor Eggman emitió esa orden."_

"No será necesario, FD26." Amadeus revisa sus datos, hasta que finalmente encuentra una serie de códigos, de los cuales elige uno en particular. "346TR7GFLI98128."

FD26 se mantiene en silencio.

" _La contraseña es correcta. Esperamos órdenes."_

"Vengan al depósito de los misiles nucleares. Allí se les darán instrucciones."

" _Entendido, BA11."_ La comunicación se corta.

"¿Qué fue esa contraseña?" pregunta Rosemary, aún invisible, desde alguna parte de la sala.

"Según esta información, cada SWAT-bot tiene una contraseña. Eggman es el único que conoce las contraseñas de todos. Bueno... él _era_ el único." responde Amadeus, sonriendo pícaramente.

* * *

En las ruinas de Megaopolis, los CLK siguen peleando con los robots de Eggman. Ya está amaneciendo, y esto se puede observar gracias a que la polución no es tan grande como en Robotropolis, y las nubes no cubren totalmente la ciudad, dejando grietas entre ellas por las cuales entra la luz del sol. Sin embargo, los que logran más avances son los del equipo de Tails: el zorro de dos colas en sí, quien ahora también desplegó su ametralladora láser y la lleva montada sobre su hombro izquierdo, lucha contra los robots E-100, mientras que Fiona acaba con los SWAT-bots, menos fuertes pero muy numerosos aún. Mientras los mobianos luchan con las huestes de Eggman, Antoine ataca por sorpresa a los robots en varias ocasiones, y en algunos casos, los atraviesa con su sable desde atrás, ignorando todo aquello de la "falta de honor" por atacar así.

En uno de sus disparos con su cañón de pulso EM, Fiona desactiva una oleada de robots, pero también desactiva las extremidades robóticas de Bunnie, quien estaba en la línea de tiro. La zorra roja, desesperada, le habla a Tails por su comunicador.

"Miles, mi pulso EM golpeó a Bunnie. Está vulnerable. Llevátela de aquí y ponela a salvo."

"Me faltan 5 robots E-100, pero estoy tratando de apurarme."

"Yo me ocupo, _mademioselle_." Antoine interviene. "Protejeré a Bunnie. Tails, cuando termines con los robots E-100, vení a buscarla."

Antoine se abre paso entre los robots y los CLK. En esta ocasión, la sola idea de perder a Bunnie le da fuerzas para correr más rápido que de costumbre, lo cual dejá a Sonic atónito por un momento cuando el coyote pasa frente a él.

Bunnie ya había logrado reactivar su brazo robótico ella misma, y estaba intentando reactivar sus piernas, cuando tres SWAT-bot van hacia ella. Ella aún no puede disparar el cañon de su brazo, aunque ella pudiera, los robots eran demasiados. De pronto, Antoine los ataca desde atrás, cortando los pies de las tres máquinas con un único corte. Los robots se desestabilizan y caen al suelo, y es entonces cuando el soldado, lleno de ira, les corta la cabeza. La cyborg sureña sólo lo mira, atónita.

"¿Estás bien, _ma chérie_?" le pregunta un Antoine preocupado.

"Sí... Estoy bien. Gracias por... hacer eso."

El coyote no puede creer lo que escucha: le estaban agradeciendo por salvar a alguien. Él sabía que eso no sería algo grandioso para cualquiera, pero dado que nunca nadie le había dicho algo así en una forma tan sincera, él igual queda sorprendido. " _De rien_ , Bunnie." responde, tratando de no presumir de la forma en que lo hizo en ocasiones anteriores. "Por favor, perdoná a Fiona por lo del pulso EM. Ella está muy preocupada por _vous_."

"Ok, después lo haré." responde ella, concentrada en intentar reactivar sus piernas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" pregunta Antoine.

"No, ya casi... ¡Listo!" Bunnie se para sobre sus dos piernas enseguida, aunque aún no puede usar los propulsores en la planta de sus pies. "Antoine..."

"¿ _Oui_?" El soldado acaba de cortar un SWAT-bot en forma longitudinal.

"Lo que hiciste..." empieza Bunnie, algo avergonzada y evitando mirar al soldado a los ojos. "...ha sido muy valiente de tu parte."

Antoine mira a Bunnie y, sin saberlo, empieza a sonrojarse intensamente. No alcanza a ver a un SWAT-bot que se aproxima hacia él, pero la chica cyborg sí alcanza a verlo.

"¡Correte!" Bunnie empuja a hacia un lado a un Antoine distraído, y se dispone a defenderse. Aún no puede usar el cañon de su brazo ni tampoco puede volar, pero tiene un as bajo la manga.

Bunnie abre un compartimiento en cada pierna robótica, y saca dos pequeños palos de metal. La cyborg los une en un palo más grande, y desde ambos lados de este, se despliega un largo bastón del tipo de los usados en las artes marciales, con el cual procede a golpear el arma láser del robot. Usando el efecto de palanca para incrementar la fuerza de su golpe, logra su objetivo de inhabilitar el arma, y luego se defiende de las maniobras que el robot hace para atraparla. Finalmente, Bunnie se asesta un golpe en la sien al robot, moviendo bruscamente los aparatos en su interior y haciendo que deje de funcionar. Luego, un Antoine recuperado toma su sable y acaba con el SWAT-bot definitivamente.

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Bunnie. Lamento no haber visto venir eso."

"Está bien, Antoine. Se puede decir que estamos a mano."

" _Antoine, ya acabé con los robots E-100. Voy para allá."_ La voz de Tails suena por el comunicador de Antoine.

" _D'accord_ , Tails." El coyote corta la comunicación y se dirige a la cyborg. "Bunnie, ahora te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. No es aconsejable que sigas aquí mientras tus poderes no funcionen."

"Ok, Antoine, pero no me alejaré mucho tiempo. Puedo arreglar mi brazo y mis piernas yo misma. Pronto volveré a la batalla."

Otra voz se escucha por el comunicador de Antoine. Se trata del Coronel Prower.

" _Fuegos artificiales en tres... dos... uno... cero."_

En Robotropolis, al llegar la cuenta regresiva a cero, el depósito con los misiles nucleares explota, sin que se forme ninguna nube con forma de hongo.

" _Misión cumplida, compañeros. Y con un extra."_ dice Rosemary a través del comunicador.

Como demostración, también explotan varios edificios más: una fábrica donde se habían hecho los misiles en sí, una fábrica donde se refinaba el material nuclear y se armaban las ojivas nucleares, etc.

" _Excelente."_ dice Tails, quien había logrado ver todo desde la distancia, gracias a que estaba volando a casi 100 metros de altura. _"Ahora, acabemos con los robots que quedan, y volvamos a casa."_

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Quedar mal parado** : Quedar en ridículo, generar una mala impresión.

 **Dejar mal parado a** alguien: Ridiculizar a alguien, hacer que alguien genere una mala impresión.

 **Franchute** : Francés (despectivo).

 **Cortarla con** algo: Dejar de hacer o de decir algo incómodo o molesto.


	6. Fiesta, amor, discusiones y un consejo

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 6: Fiesta, Amor, Discusiones y un Consejo._

Un minuto después, todos los robots que habían en el lugar ya habían sido destruidos. Eggman escapó, pero su ejército recibió un duro golpe: aparte de perder sus misiles nucleares, también perdió las fábricas de misiles y de ojivas nucleares; había destinado para aquella trampa a la mayoría de sus SWAT-bots, varias naves, y todos los arsenales andantes que le quedaban de la serie E-100, y ahora se habían destruido todos; aparte, al haber sido transmitida la derrota por televisión, su orgullo también estaba muy dañado.

Mientras tanto, los CLK ya han salido de las ruinas de Megaopolis y están llegando a Knothole. En el camino, ninguno de ellos había hablado mucho con el equipo de refuerzo de Tails, excepto para felicitarlos y para hacerles algunas preguntas acerca de sus nuevas armas; de hecho, Sonic se mostró molesto durante todo el camino y no habló con el zorro de dos colas ni le dirigió la mirada, y lo único que hizo fue mirar con celos a Antoine. La única excepción fue Bunnie, quien se mantuvo conversando con el equipo de Tails, asombrada por sus logros; en su conversación, perdonó a Fiona por su accidente con el cañón de pulso EM, y estuvo hablando mucho con el coyote soldado, quien se sonrojaba y lucía nervioso constantemente, aunque esto aparentemente no molestaba a Bunnie.

Cuando llegan a la aldea, son recibidos por una multitud, como de costumbre. La líder de la Manada de Lobos, Lupe Wolf, quien pasaba por Knothole casualmente, veía la escena desde una cafetería cercana. Ella y su pueblo habían acogido a aquel equipo durante seis meses para que entrenaran y se prepararan para la misión. También está recordando todo lo sucedido en aquel entrenamiento.

* * *

Un día, mientras Tails iba a Knothole a buscar lo necesario para construir sus armas, Lupe caminaba con Antoine a través del Gran Bosque, para entrenarlo en el control de su miedo.

"Antoine, recordá lo que te voy a decir: siempre que estés asustado, nervioso, o a punto de iniciar una pelea, en todo momento, mantené el control sobre ti mismo."

Antoine aún tenía algunas dudas. "No quisiera ofenderla, Gran Jefa de la Manada, pero aún tengo algunas dudas."

Lupe hizo una pequeña risa ante el lenguaje formal de Antoine. "Por favor, sólo llamame Lupe. Y no hay nada de malo en que tengas dudas. Estás aprendiendo."

"Ok. Lupe, Concretamente, ¿Cómo podría mantener el control sobre mí mismo?"

"Existen formas: respirar lenta y profundamente, inhalando y exhalando a través de la nariz..."

Mientras tanto, Antoine ejecutaba lo que le decía Lupe.

"Pensar en algo específico, sin dejar que el tamaño o la fuerza del enemigo te distraigan o te abrumen..."

"... y para no ser sorprendido, mantenerse alerta, sin desesperarse ni perder la paciencia, evitando pensar demasiado en las probabilidades de ser derrotado."

Antoine puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, e intentó concentrarse, ejecutando los consejos de Lupe.

De pronto, un oído de Antoine giró hacia un lado.

"Escuché algo." dijo el coyote, desenvainando su sable.

"Yo también." respondió el lobo hembra, preparando un escudo y una lanza.

Los dos se quedaron vigilando todo a su alrededor, pero no apareció nada.

Hasta que Antoine sintió a alguien parado justo detrás de él, alguien... frío. Entonces, él preparó su sable, poniéndolo bajo su brazo, apuntando hacia atrás.

Tal como el coyote esperaba, ese "alguien" lo agarró y le tapó la boca con sus manos, los cuales llevaban guantes negros. En forma automática, el joven soldado deslizó el sable bajo su brazo, ensartando a su enemigo, quien emitió un gemido y cayó al suelo. Lupe desvió la vista hacia él, y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. "Bien hecho, Antoine."

Sin embargo, cuando ella vió aquel cuerpo muerto, un recuerdo vino a su mente. Aquel sujeto estaba vestido de negro y encapuchado, con una insignia en su ropa. Lupe lo reconocío como un seguidor de la Orden de IXIS, lo cual significaba que sus líderes no estaba lejos.

Antoine le llamó la atención: "Hay que ponerse de espaldas." Lupe aceptó la propuesta, y ambos juntaron sus espaldas, para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

Tal como esperaban, Antoine y Lupe recibieron ataques de varios sujetos más, con una vestimenta similar a la del tipo que mataron antes. La loba guerrera repelió los ataques con éxito, y también lo logró su nuevo "aprendiz".

Finalmente, Lupe agarró por el cuello a quien parecía ser el líder de los seguidores de IXIS. "¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué están buscando?" preguntó ella.

La cara del sujeto aún no era visible. "No pueden detenernos. Prepárense, Lupe Wolf y Antoine D'Coolette. IXIS regresará, y lo dominará todo." Antes de que Lupe pudiera extraerle algo más de información, él se desvaneció, dejando un rastro de humo negro.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? Dijo algo acerca de IXIS." preguntó el coyote.

"Así es, Antoine. Ellos son seguidores de la Orden de IXIS, un grupo de magos que trataron de gobernar Mobius hace miles de años."

"Escuché hablar de un asistente del Rey Max. Era un hechicero llamado Naugus. Desapareció después del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik."

"¿Naugus? Ese era uno de los más poderosos magos de la Orden."

Antoine quedó abrumado, y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. "Lupe, él dijo que IXIS iba a regresar. Eso significa que Naugus sigue vivo, en alguna parte. Si es tan peligroso como decís, y estos sujetos tratan de traerlo de vuelta, entonces hay que detenerlos lo antes posible."

De pronto, Antoine recordó haber visto algo: el líder de los seguidores de IXIS tenía guantes púrpuras, y había dejado que se viera su cola, la cual era de un zorrillo.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sé quien era ese tipo." dijo Antoine.

Lupe tomó su lanza y su escudo. "Volvamos con la Manada. Seguramente, tu amigo, el zorro inventor, ya habrá vuelto con sus cosas. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento mañana, ¿De acuerdo?"

"D'accord, volvamos." Mientras se dirigía a Lupe, Antoine estaba a punto de guardar su sable, pero lo encontró ensangrentado. "Lupe, ¿Tenés algo natural que me pueda servir como reemplazo del detergente?"

* * *

Lupe regresa con su mente al presente, y sonríe al ver los progresos de Antoine, así como los excelentes resultados obtenidos por aquel nuevo grupo.

Mientras tanto, Tails, sabiendo que Sonic iba a adjudicarse la victoria, se le adelantó.

"Gracias, gracias a todos por la concurrencia." dice Tails, con un tono cordial. "Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a los verdaderos responsables de nuestro éxito: mis padres, Amadeus y Rosemary."

Todos aplauden mientras la familia Prower sube a un escenario inprovisado. Tails continúa con su discurso: "Ellos se metieron en lo profundo de Robotrópolis y acabaron con la súper-arma de Eggman. Gracias a ellos, Mobius es segura otra vez, y la resistencia en todo el planeta seguirá en pie, luchando para acabar con este dictador."

La multitud sigue gritando de felicidad. Sonic trata de intervenir, pero sabe que va a quedar mal parado, por querer atribuirse la victoria a sí mismo y por el hecho de querer robarle la fama a su mejor amigo.

"En realidad..." empieza Amadeus. "Hubo muchos que también fueron muy importantes y que hicieron posible todo esto. Por ejemplo, Fiona Fox."

Con la mención de aquel nombre, Sally empieza a sentirse molesta. Ella no sabía nada sobre la reconciliación y el actual noviazgo entre Fiona y Tails, por lo que la zorra roja aún le daba mala espina a la ardilla. En épocas anteriores, antes de traicionar a los CLK, ella no sólo se había aprovechado de la confianza de Tails, sino que también ella y Sonic salieron de cita juntos. Ahora, la princesa no podía soportar la visión de Fiona en aquel escenario, siendo ovacionada por los aldeanos, y se retiró del lugar sin que nadie lo supiera.

"Y aún queda una persona más" empezó Tails. "Él fue quien obtuvo la información necesaria para que mis padres llevaran a cabo el plan."

"¡Sonic!" gritaba alguien a lo lejos.

"¡Sally!" gritaba otra persona.

"Ni uno ni el otro." dijo Tails. "Les presento a Antoine D'Coolette."

Antoine sube al escenario y se presenta ante la gente, con su nuevo uniforme y armas. Él hace una gran sonrisa, y ya no camina con su típico porte militar, sino que actúa más como un cantante famoso, pero evitando jactarse. "¡ _Bonjour à tous_! Pueden llamarme Tony, si quieren." La gente también grita el nombre de "Tony".

Al igual que Sally, Sonic no puede soportar ver a Antoine allí, y se va.

"¡Hey, equipo! ¿Qué tal si les contamos qué tal nos fue en la misión?" propone Fiona. Sus cuatro compañeros aceptan su propuesta y empiezan a relatar todo lo ocurrido. Incluso hacen algunas demostraciones de sus armas y trucos, todos ellos inventados por Tails: los guantes eléctricos de Fiona, el traje invisible de Rosemary, una tintura especial que absorve la luz infrarroja y que fue usada por Amadeus, los sables modificados de Amadeus y de Antoine, y la armadura de tecnología avanzada de Tails.

Cuando Antoine cuenta su historia sobre sus ataques con flechas especiales, él decide dejar que Tails actúe como testigo y cuente acerca de cómo Antoine salvó a Sonic de un ataque sorpresa, ante la posibilidad de que el público no le crea al coyote. Sonic aún escucha todo desde su cabaña, y se siente herido por la forma en que, según él mismo, su amigo "se pone del lado de Antoine" y lo "ridiculiza".

Luego de terminar su relato, mientras Amadeus y Rosemary cuentan acerca de la infiltración en el depósito de misiles nucleares, Antoine se retira del escenario y llama a Bunnie para que lo siga. Ambos terminan en la cabaña de Antoine, con el coyote temblando por los nervios.

"Bunnie, ¿Podrías sentarte? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante, si no es molestia."

"Ok, puedes contarme."

"Antes que nada, ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?"

"No, gracias. Ya he comido."

Mientras tanto, Antoine está haciendo un café. Cuando está listo, se lo sirve para sí mismo y se lo lleva a la mesa. Una vez que se sienta, se queda mirando a Bunnie, sin saber que decir. Bunnie tampoco le dice nada, ella prefiere esperar a que el coyote le cuente todo, sin presionarlo.

"Sé que, durante estos años, he sido un idiota y un cobarde, y reconozco mis fallas. Estuve... bueno, persiguiendo a la princesa Sally, cuando sabía que yo jamás podría estar con ella."

"No hay nada de malo en eso, Antoine. A veces, uno no obtiene lo que desea. Hay que dejarlo pasar, y continuar con la vida."

"Lo sé. De todas formas, a veces, también sucede que uno encuentra lo que desea, pero en el lugar menos esperado."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Antoine respira profundamente antes de seguir hablando. El soldado intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Bunnie, _vous_ siempre fuiste una gran amiga. Me bancaste a pesar de mis errores, incluso cuando _je_ tenía un comportamiento pésimo. Ahora, ¿Me seguís queriendo?"

"¿Esto es una broma? ¡Por supuesto que te quiero!" responde Bunnie, con cierta indignación. "Reconozco que tienes tus fallas. También reconozco que es injusta la forma en que los demás te tratan. Además, no sé si te acuerdas, pero vos siempre me tratabas bien, eras agradecido, y también eras humilde. Sos un gran amigo, sinceramente."

" _Oui_ , eso es... genial, lo de la amistad..." dice Antoine, con pesar. Luego, hace una pausa, mirando hacia el piso de madera de su cabaña. "En realidad... me gustaría que pudiéramos ser algo más que sólo "amigos"."

Bunnie se queda mirando fijamente a Antoine. "¿Me estás diciendo... lo que creo que me estás diciendo?"

"Te lo explicaré mejor. Descubrí que Sally no era precisamente el tipo de persona con quien _je_ querría estar. Sé que ella definitivamente no me quiere, ni siquiera como un Combatiente de la Libertad. Y aunque la princesa me quisiera, igual ella ya no es de mi interés. Estuve pensando seriamente en estos últimos tiempos, y... Sé que voy a parecer un hipócrita al decir esto, y sé que esto va a parecer una escena extraída de una telenovela barata, pero..."

Desesperado, Antoine baja la cabeza y empieza a tirar de su cabello rubio con fuerza. Finalmente, se relaja y vuelve a mirar a la cyborg sureña.

"Te amo, Bunnie... Tal como lo escuchaste, te amo con todo mi ser. Me he dado cuenta que _vous_ fuiste la única persona que siempre me quiso, y también me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa que sos, por fuera y también por dentro. Sé que tengo muchos aspectos negativos, pero te juro que los voy a corregir, para poder ser un hombre digno de _vous_. Si rompo mi juramento, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."

La declaración del joven soldado sorprende a Bunnie. "Antoine..."

"Si quieres, puedes irte a tu cabaña, y pensarlo tranquila. Esperaré tu respuesta, no te molestaré."

Sin embargo, Bunnie no se va, sino que se acerca al coyote.

"Antoine..." Bunnie tampoco encuentra la forma de explicarle lo que siente. Finalmente, se da por vencida. "No tengo otra forma de decírtelo. Yo también te amo."

El coyote ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos. "¿ _V_ \- _Vrai_ \- _Vraiment_?" tartamudea. "¿Realmente me amas?"

"Lo sé, yo también estoy pareciendo una actriz de una telenovela barata, pero es cierto. A pesar de tus defectos, siempre me has gustado. De todas formas, ahora ya no tienes defectos _tan_ serios: encontraste una forma de pelear en esta guerra, tu comportamiento es mucho mejor que antes, ya no presumís ante los demás... Sos el mejor novio que alguien puede tener, Tony." Bunnie, en forma sorpresiva, besa a Antoine. Él queda shockeado en un principio, pero luego se recupera y devuelve el beso en un frenesí.

Unos minutos después, ambos van a la cama de Antoine, y empiezan a quitarse la ropa apresuradamente, mientras se siguen besando. Después de unos segundos, se detienen. Ahora, Bunnie sólo tenía su ropa interior, y Antoine la estaba mirando en forma atónita.

"¿Te gusta la vista?" pregunta Bunnie, al darse cuenta de la forma en que el coyote la miraba.

"A decir verdad, me encanta. Espero que no estés incómoda."

"Está todo bien. Mirá todo lo que quieras."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" pregunta el novio.

"Sí, estoy segura. Tomaré la píldora cuando terminemos. El único problema es..."

"¿ _Quel_? Debo saberlo."

Bunnie mira a su alrededor, y ve su ropa tirada en el piso. "Nos estamos pareciendo _demasiado_ a los actores de una telenovela barata."

Ambos empiezan a reírse. " _Certainement_." responde Antoine entre sus propias risas.

Sorprendiendo a Bunnie, el coyote la levanta y la lleva hacia su cama, y luego él se sube encima de ella. "Creí que esta parte estaba robotizada." dice, pasando una mano por la zona íntima y la cola de su nueva novia.

"Le pedí a Rotor que hiciera un camuflaje para todo lo que aún estaba sin robotizar por debajo de la cintura- Oh..." Bunnie es interrumpida por el toque del joven soldado en su zona íntima. "... Lo hice para no atraer miradas indiscretas."

"Buena elección. Ahora, ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto? Recordá que soy virgen, así que no se mucho en cuanto al sexo."

"No te preocupes por eso, yo también soy virgen. Ya veremos qué hacer."

* * *

A las 17:00 Hs. aprox., Tails, sus padres y Fiona están en una fiesta que se está haciendo en honor a ellos. Sally había decidido organizar aquella fiesta, como un gesto de agradecimiento y de buena voluntad. Mientras cortan una torta, la ausencia de Antoine le llama la atención al niño prodigio.

"Fiona, ¿Dónde está Antoine?" pregunta Tails.

"Él se fue a su cabaña con Bunnie. Eso es todo lo que sé."

Mientras tanto, alguien pasa cerca de allí: se trata de Bunnie, quien había salido de la farmacia con algunas cosas que había comprado. Ella tenía su ropa y el camuflaje para la cadera y la cola, pero el pelo en todo su cuerpo estaba desaliñado, y el cabello en la cabeza también estaba muy despeinado. Fiona la ve desde la mesa, y se dirige hacia ella.

"¡Bunnie! Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Qué tal si vos y Tony se unen a la fiesta?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sos vos, Fiona. No, gracias. Nos encantaría, pero estamos ocupados. ¿Podrías darme dos pedazos de torta para mí y para Antoine, por favor?"

"Por supuesto." Fiona va a la mesa, volviendo poco después con un pedazo de torta en cada mano. "Aquí tienes."

"Gracias. Nos vemos más tarde."

Bunnie se va a la casa de Antoine, sin esperar una respuesta de Fiona. "Nos vemos." dice la zorra, sabiendo que aquella chica ya no la iba a escuchar.

* * *

Sonic está caminando por Knothole. Él ya no quiere hablar con nadie. Son las 17:30 Hs., y está pasando por una ventana de la casa de Antoine.

De pronto, el erizo escucha a una mujer gimiendo y a un hombre bufando y diciendo frases en francés. Sonic se esconde primero, y luego se asoma un poco para ver por la ventana.

Entonces, Sonic se da cuenta de lo que ocurre: Bunnie está desnuda y apoyada contra la pared, y Antoine, quien alguna vez fue su "competidor", está detrás de ella, manteniéndola atrapada, y viste su uniforme militar abierto de par en par; por la forma en que se mueven sus cuerpos, está claro que el coyote soldado de Mercia y la chica conejo sureña están teniendo relaciones sexuales, y ambos parecen estar disfrutando.

"Ant- Antoine... ¡AAHHH! ¡Te amo! Haceme prisionera, mi feroz soldado..."

" _Si vous voulez_... _Vous serez à moi_... _Je ne vais pas arrêter_... ¡ _Je t'aime_ , Bunnie!"

"Esto es suficiente. Ese franchute marica no me volverá a humillar. Nadie tiene más éxito que yo con las mujeres." se dice Sonic a sí mismo, alejándose de aquella casa.

* * *

A las 18:00 Hs., Antoine está descansando en su cama junto con Bunnie. El coyote aún viste su uniforme abierto, dejando el pecho al descubierto. La chica conejo estaba encima de él, con su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, mientras él le acaricia su cabello. Las frazadas están sueltas y amontonadas sobre la pareja. Ella había ido a comprar la "píldora del día después" para prevenir el embarazo (entre los mobianos, existen distintos tipos, pero todos son compatibles y pueden generar descendencia fértil, como si se tratase de una única especie de mobianos). Luego, ambos habían hecho el amor varias veces, usando protección. Ahora estaban exhaustos.

"¿Qué tal se sintió esto de hacer el amor con el cobarde del equipo?" pregunta Antoine, en forma de broma.

"No digas eso. Para ser un cobarde, no lo hiciste mal." responde Bunnie. ¿Cómo lo sentiste vos?"

"Ha sido lo más _extraordinaire_ que he hecho en mi vida."

"¿Sabés qué? Estoy empezando a tener hambre. Comamos esos pedazos de torta de una vez por todas."

"Quedate aquí, voy a buscarlos."

Antoine se levanta de la cama y va a la cocina, regresando luego con dos platos pequeños, cada uno con una cucharita y un pedazo de torta.

* * *

A las 22:00 Hs., ya había terminado la fiesta y muchos estaban durmiendo. Sin embargo, en una de las cabañas, algunos aldeanos seguían muy despiertos.

Sally: "¡¿Por qué no me avisaron de sus planes antes de la misión?!"

Tails: "Pensamos en forma estratégica, y creímos que esto era lo mejor para todos."

Sally: "Así que pensaste que esto era lo mejor, ¿Eh?"

Fiona: "Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, Sally. Estás frente a una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta."

Sonic: "Fiona, dejá de defenderlo. Es un traidor."

Fiona: "¿Y cuál es tu concepto de traidor?"

Tails: "Espera un momento: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, IDIOTA EGOÍSTA AZUL?!"

Sonic: [se queda mirando a Tails, sorprendido] "..."

Amadeus: "Será mejor que te retractes ante mi hijo, Sonic, o sino-"

Sonic: "Sino... ¿Qué? ¿Tu hijastro Antoine me matará con sus flechas de juguete?"

Amadeus: "Tony no es mi hijastro."

Tails: "De todas formás, él sería un hermanastro mejor que vos, Sonic."

Sonic: [perturbado] "¿Eso fue en serio, Tails? ¿Qué ves de bueno en ese marica?"

Tails: "No lo llames así, no tenés derecho."

Antoine: [entra en la cabaña, con su uniforme militar clásico y su típico porte militar] "Está bien, Tails, no te molestes. Es música para mis oídos escuchar a Sonic desesperándose cuando lo supero en algo."

Bunnie: [entra con el leotardo que ella viste usualmente, acompañando a Antoine] "Sonic, el problema no es Antoine, sino vos. Ahora Antoine es mucho más caballero, aunque, en cierta forma, él ya era así desde antes."

Sonic: "Bunnie, dejá de defender a tu novio."

Bunnie: [enojada] "Él no es mi novio. Y no tenés derecho a decirme a quién debo defender y a quién no."

Sonic: [mirando pícaramente] "Así que Ant no es tu novio, eh..."

Antoine y Bunnie: [al unísono] "¡No!" [se miran entre ellos].

Sonic: "Ok, si ustedes lo dicen..."

Fiona: "Gente, ¿Podemos volver al asunto que nos compete?"

Rosemary: "Tenés razón. Sally, dejá de hacerte drama por esto. El plan funcionó."

Tails: "Además, estás siendo una hipócrita: Sonic no sigue tus planes, hace cosas sin ninguna planificación por su parte, tiene éxito, y vos ni siquiera le das una mínima advertencia; sin embargo, cuando nosotros hacemos un plan bien elaborado y nos sale bien, nos empezás a gritar como una loca."

Sally: "Tails, ¿Me estás tratando de loca? Te cuidé desde que te conocí, siempre te respeté por tu inteligencia. ¿Por qué me hacés esto?"

Tails: " _Tía Sally_ , te estás olvidando que yo no sólo soy inteligente en cuanto a lo intelectual, también analizo la situación. No soy sólo "un nerd inadaptado". Me doy cuenta de que no sos precisamente la mejor líder, especialmente en cuanto a tu madurez."

Sonic: "Hey, ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Creés que sos un rebelde?"

Tails: "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pienso. Ah, y otra cosa: ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "hermanito" por una vez?"

Sally: "No sabés de qué estás hablando, Tails."

Tails: "Sos vos quien no sabe de lo que habla. ¿Acaso creés que un líder "maduro" dejaría aislado a uno de sus subordinados [señala a Antoine], sólo porque no le cae bien o porque no cumple con ciertas expectativas?"

Amadeus: Reconozco que esto no es el Real Ejército de Acorn, sino los Combatientes por la Libertad, y reconozco que tienen una forma de organización diferente. De todas formas, abandonar a un miembro del equipo, dejando que Dios decida su suerte, está mal. Y es aún peor si a ese miembro excluido se le hace creer que aún cumple un rol en el equipo. ¿Acaso cuál es ese rol que le quieren emcomendar? ¿El rol de "bufón"? ¿El rol de "lastre"? Según tenía entendido, en los Combatientes por la Libertad no hay rangos, todos son iguales. ¿Acaso hay determinados miembros a quienes no se les aplica esa regla?"

Sally: (trata de elegir sus palabras) "Coronel..."

Sonic: "Sí. [pausa] Todo lo que decís es cierto. Por más que intentemos ser "igualitarios", hay algunos que pueden hacer grandes aportes a la lucha contra Eggman, y hay otros que no pueden hacer esos grandes aportes. Lo que hacemos es organizarnos en función de ese hecho. Ustedes dos, viejos inútiles, no podrían hacer nada distinto para resolverlo."

Tails: [en voz baja, temblando de ira y apretando los puños] "Sonic, esos "viejos inútiles" son mis padres."

Antoine: "Y también son mis mentores."

Rosemary: "Se nota que sos un erizo estúpido. Estás contradiciendo una regla básica de tu propio equipo."

Sonic: "Esa regla no existe. No sé de dónde la sacaron ustedes."

Antoine: " _Donc_ , dado que _vous_ sos el que hace los mayores aportes, _vous_ podrías derrotar al Imperio de Eggman sin ayuda. ¿ _C'est certain_?"

Sonic: "¿Eso es un reto?"

Antoine: "Si _vous_ interpretás esto como un reto..."

Sonic: [pausa] "¿Y si vas vos solo a derrotar a Eggman?"

Antoine: " _Je_ no tengo nada que demostrar. Lo reconozco: no soy el mejor del planeta, tengo muchas fallas, necesito ser parte de un equipo para lograr algo. El que se cree que puede lograr cualquier cosa sin ayuda sos _vous_. Por lo tanto, sos _vous_ quien debe demostrar que tenés razón."

Sonic: [pausa] "Sos un cobarde."

Antoine: "Esa es otra de las fallas que tengo y que reconozco. Sin embargo, _vous_ también tenés tus propios defectos. _Je_ no soy mejor que vos, pero tampoco _vous_ sos mejor que yo. Tu problema es que no reconocés tus defectos."

Sonic: [se levanta de su silla repentinamente] "¡De acuerdo! Acepto tu reto. Voy a ir a Robotropolis solo, y acabaré con Eggman." [sale corriendo con su súper-velocidad].

Sally: [furiosa] "Antoine, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Confirmo lo que te dije hace seis meses: sos un pelutudo."

Antoine [con tono aburrido] "Dígame algo que _je_ no sepa."

Sally: "¿Querés saber algo que no sepas? Acá tenés algo nuevo: estás despedido."

Bunnie, Tails, Fiona, Amadeus y Rosemary: [al unísono] "¡¿QUÉ?!"

Antoine: [tranquilo] " _Merci beaucoup_ , su alteza real. Es bueno saber que ya no seré el bufón de este equipo, si es que se puede llamar así a este grupo de inmaduros." [se va de la cabaña]

Bunnie: "Si Tony se va, yo también." [sale de la cabaña]

Sally: "¿Qué? Bunnie, espera..."

Tails: "Lo siento, _Tía Sally_ , pero tendré que irme de este equipo yo también. ¿Qué opinás, Fiona?"

Fiona: "Te acompaño."

Tails: "¿Papá? ¿Mamá?"

Amadeus: "Lamento hacer esto, princesa, pero si este equipo no comparte mis ideas sobre la igualdad, también tendré que irme."

Rosemary: "Estoy de acuerdo."

Sally: [se queda mirando impotente] "Fiona, vos podés irte si querés, a mí no me importa. Pero los demás tienen que quedarse, son muy importantes para nosotros."

Tails: "Sally, no inspirás mucha confianza como líder, hay que admitirlo."

Sally: "¿Pero a dónde se van a ir?"

Fiona: "No te preocupes, seguiremos aportando nuestros servicios a la Resistencia contra Eggman. Con nuestro éxito obtenido anoche, estoy seguro de que Lupe Wolf o incluso el Presidente de Station Square estarán encantados de contratarnos a nosotros, los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos." [Tails, sus padres y Fiona empiezan a salir]

Sally: "Son unos traidores. Ya estaban planeando separarse."

Rosemary: "No somos traidores. Como claramente ha dicho Fiona, seguiremos luchando contra Eggman. ¿Acaso ustedes ahora compiten con otros grupos de la Resistencia? Porque de ser así, eso sería una evidencia de cuán inmaduros son vos y los CLK."

Cuando se queda sola, Sally se sienta, apoya la cabeza sobre la mesa, metiéndola entre sus brazos, y empieza a llorar en silencio.

"Aunque esos "Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos" fueran una muy buena adición a la Manada de Lobos, igual yo preferiría que ellos se mantuvieran en tu equipo."

Esa era la voz de Lupe Wolf, quien estaba en una de las puertas de la cabaña. El lobo hembra ya era amiga de Sally y de Sonic desde el encuentro entre la Manada de Lobos y los CLK, poco antes de la caída del Robotnik original. Ahora ella tiene casi 40 años y una gran experiencia como líder de la Manada de Lobos, aparte de que aún goza de un buen estado físico.

Lupe se acerca a Sally lentamente, y se sienta junto a ella.

"Se acabó." dice la princesa, con la cabeza aún oculta entre sus brazos. "Los Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole, el equipo más representativo de la Resistencia, el que había combatido al Imperio de Robotnik desde el principio y lo había derrotado, el que luego inició la guerra contra el Imperio de Eggman, ya no existe. Acabo de fallar como su líder. Ahora, Sonic se fue en una misión suicida, y los miembros que más aportan al equipo se han ido también."

"Sally, ya no estamos en la época en la cual Robotnik gobernaba la totalidad de Mobius, cuando salir de un equipo significaba la muerte segura. Ahora, aunque tu equipo deje de existir, aún hay varios movimientos de la Resistencia que continuarán su legado, y Mobius es un planeta más seguro. Tampoco estamos en la época previa al Golpe de Estado de Robotnik, cuando cada nación estaba cerrada sobre sí misma en todo. De todas formas, aún no es tarde para ser una mejor líder. Apenas tenés 15 años, es razonable que alguien tenga problemas si no se tiene experiencia."

"Lo que sucede es que, cuando yo asumí como líder, no había nadie más disponible." dice Sally. "Debí haber visto venir todo esto. Era obvio que, tarde o temprano, Tails empezaría a usar su inteligencia y a pensar por su cuenta, y que Antoine se iba a hartar del destrato que le dábamos. En cambio, me dejé llevar por el hecho de que Tails aún era sólo un niño, y también me acostumbré a la idea de que Antoine era un inútil."

"A eso me refiero con los problemas que tendrías si trataras de liderar un equipo a tu edad."

"Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, y una buena líder jamás debería hacer , vos sabés eso mejor que yo." Sally levanta la cabeza y mira a Lupe. "¿Creés que yo deba entregarle el mando a otra persona?"

Lupe medita la situación por un momento. "Dentro de lo esperable en alguien tan joven como vos, fuiste una líder muy buena, y se puede decir que ahora has aprendido la lección. Aún podés ser una buena líder."

"¿Y cómo reconstruyo al equipo? ¿Cómo traigo de vuelta a los que se separaron?"

"Te daré una pista: ser un líder no es lo mismo que ser un rey. Vos sos la líder porque el pueblo te quiere; si el pueblo no te quisiera, aunque trataras de cotrolarlos por la fuerza, te sacarían del poder. A la hora de tomar una decisión, tenés que dejar que el pueblo participe. No debes concentrar todo el poder de decisión en ti misma. Sé que, de vez en cuando, parezco aterrorizante, pero mi pueblo me sigue queriendo y no trata de derrocarme, porque igual los escucho y tomo en cuenta sus deseos, ." le dice Lupe a Sally. "El Coronel Prower tenía razón: los Combatientes por la Libertad no son lo mismo que un ejército, ni se organizan igual."

De pronto, Sally deja de llorar y sonríe ampliamente. "Lupe, sos una genia." Dicho esto, se va de la cabaña, sin esperar una respuesta de Lupe.

"¿De verdad soy una genia? No es como si yo dijera algo extraordinario." se dice Lupe a sí misma.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** En la escena de la discusión, he decidido escribir con el formato de un guión de teatro, dada la cantidad de personajes involucrados.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **¿Qué tal si...?** ": "¿Qué te parece la idea...?"

 **Sacar a** alguien **del poder** : Hacer que alguien abandone un puesto de gobierno.


	7. Misión Paradójica

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Misión Paradójica._

" _Usted está llamando a la oficina del Presidente de la Federación Unida. ¿En qué podemos servirle?"_

"Quisiera que me comuniquen directamente con el Presidente. Díganle que se trata de Antoine D'Coolette, de los Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole."

" _Un momento, Sr. D'Coolette."_

Antoine está en su cabaña, preparando sus cosas para partir. Mientras espera a que el Presidente conteste al teléfono, alguien golpea la puerta.

"Si sos Bunnie, pasá." grita Antoine.

Bunnie entra a la casa, también con un bolso lleno con sus cosas. "Me voy contigo." le dice.

"¿Estás segura, _mon amour_?"

"No creo que sea tan malo trabajar en otra parte."

"Ok, estoy intentando hablar con el Presidente de la Federación Unida. Le voy a pedir que nos dé algún puesto de trabajo en GUN para nosotros dos."

"Creo que tendrías que hablar con el Presidente de Station Square. Él es amigo nuestro."

"Él ha dejado su puesto y asumió como gobernante de toda la Federación. Por eso llamo directamente al gobierno central, en Central City, la capital."

"Antoine, me parece que, cuando el Presidente te atienda, tendrás que pedirle más que dos puestos de trabajo." dice Tails, apareciendo junto a Bunnie.

"Tails... ¿También te vas? Creía que _vous_ eras amigo de Sonic y de Sally." dice el coyote, sorprendido por la decisión del zorro.

"Sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella hace, y Sonic ya no merece mi respeto. Además, él seguramente se las podrá arreglar solo. Y si en realidad él no puede lograrlo y se da cuenta de eso, entonces él volverá a Knothole."

Dicho esto, Tails deja entrar a sus padres y a Fiona. "Venimos con Tails." dice Fiona.

"Ok, ahora somos seis. Al Presidente no le gustará que pidamos seis puestos de trabajo dignos en GUN, despertándolo a las 3:00 Hs. de la madrugada, Hora de Central City." se dice Antoine a sí mismo.

" _Antoine, ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, João Falcão. ¿Necesitás algo?" La voz del Presidente suena en el teléfono, con cierto acento._

"Ah, buenas noches, _monsieur_ Presidente. Perdón por molestarlo a esta hora. ¿Se acuerda de nosotros, los Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole?"

" _Está bien, no es molestia. Y sí, me acuerdo de los Combatientes por la Libertad. Ustedes evitaron la destrucción de Station Square. Si me estás llamando por el tema de nuestra alianza con el Reino de Acorn, debo decirte que estamos planificando todo para poder actuar adecuadamente frente al Dr. Eggman."_

"No llamo por eso, monsieur. Yo y algunos más queríamos pedirle trabajo en GUN."

" _¿Por qué? Creí que ustedes estaban bien con aquel equipo."_

"Tuvimos algunas diferencias de opinión. ¿Cree que usted nos podría conseguir puestos de trabajo allí? Preferiríamos que esos puestos no fueran en una oficina."

" _Veré qué puedo hacer. Le diré a Abraham Tower, el Jefe de GUN, que se encargue de esto."_

" _Merci_ , _monsieur_." dice Antoine, e inmediatamente después, el Presidente lo deja en espera.

Unos segundos más tarde, alguien habla por el teléfono. _"Soy el Comandante Abraham Tower, Jefe de las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones. El Presidente me ha dicho que usted, Antoine D'Coolette, quiere trabajar para nosotros."_

" _C'est certain_ , _monsieur_ Comandante. Yo y algunos más: Bunnie Rabbot, Miles Prower, el Coronel Amadeus Prower, Rosemary Prower, y Fiona Fox."

" _¿Los Prower desean unirse a nosotros? Escuché que el pequeño Prower es un verdadero genio. También, en la Gran Guerra, he peleado contra Amadeus, y realmente es alguien formidable, un oponente digno de ser respetado."_

" _Oui_ , _monsieur_. Y Miles Prower también pelea muy bien." Antoine hace una pausa. "Comandante, ¿Esta línea es segura?"

" _Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta usted?"_

"¿Recuerda aquella transmisión de televisión de Eggman?"

" _Sí, he visto cómo aquel grupo lo dejaba en ridículo. ¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¿Ellos también se queren unir a GUN?"_

"Ese grupo somos nosotros."

" _¿De veras?"_

" _Oui_ , Comandante. Yo era quien tiraba las flechas explosivas, y Fiona Fox era quien generaba los pulsos electromagnéticos. Miles Prower manejaba la armadura de tecnología avanzada, y también inventó las armas que yo y Fiona habíamos usado. En cuanto al matrimonio Prower, ellos se infiltraron en Robotropolis y destruyeron 40 misiles nucleares transcontinentales que Eggman planeaba usar para destruir cualquier resistencia, incluyendo a los CLK, al Reino de Acorn, a la Federación Unida y a GUN. En términos básicos, hemos salvado el mundo."

" _¿Y esa tal "Bunnie Rabbot" que mencionaste?"_

"Ella es nuestra adición más reciente al equipo. Puede volar y levantar cosas muy pesadas, y lleva un cañón de plasma con ella."

" _Ustedes suenan como aficionados, incluso más que los Combatientes por la Libertad."_

"Le aseguro, _Abraham_ , que nosotros no somos simples aficionados. Tenemos entre nosotros a un genio científico como Miles Prower y a un genio militar como el Coronel Amadeus Prower. Eso es prueba suficiente de nuestra profesionalidad."

Tower se mantiene en silencio. _"Está bien. Vengan aquí cuando quieran. Nosotros los estaremos esperando aquí, en la Federación Unida."_

"Vamos a arreglar algunos asuntos propios que aún debemos atender. Cuando tengamos todo resuelto aquí, los llamaremos y acordaremos un encuentro con ustedes. _Au revoir_." Antoine corta la llamada, y se dirige a sus compañeros de los CLA (Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos). "Hablé con el Jefe de GUN, el Comandante Abraham Tower. Él nos puede dar puestos de trabajo dignos allí."

"Abraham Tower..." dice Amadeus. "Recuerdo que él fue un héroe de guerra de los Overlander. Un encuentro con él, una década después de la Gran Guerra, sería algo interesante."

"Dos potencias se saludan." agrega Rosemary. "Mobianos y Overlander, trabajando juntos."

"Mamá, en realidad ya hemos trabajado con GUN antes. Y ellos no son "Overlanders" precisamente." responde Tails. "Es algo complicado, te lo explicaré más tarde."

"Entonces, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Nos unimos a GUN?" le pregunta el coyote a sus cinco compañeros.

"¡Antoine! ¡Espera!" Desde lejos, se escucha la voz de Sally.

"Hablando de Roma... Bienvenida, oh, magnánima princesa a quien yo no le importo." dice Fiona.

"Por favor, no se vayan del equipo." les dice Sally cuando los alcanza. "Realmente los necesitamos a los seis. Necesito que encuentren a Sonic y lo traigan de vuelta a Knothole. Si lo hacen y permanecen como miembros de los CLK, me comprometo a ser una mejor líder. Lo que sucedió con Antoine en estos 10 años, no volverá a suceder con nadie nunca más. Y controlaré a Sonic, no me dejaré influenciar por él."

Los CLA se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. Mientras tanto, Rotor llega corriendo hacia ellos, visiblemente preocupado.

"Sally, Eggman acaba de emitir un mensaje por televisión. Ha capturado a Sonic." le dice Rotor a la princesa en voz baja, para que no cunda el pánico en la aldea.

Los siete mobianos reunidos salen de la casa de Antoine, en dirección a donde estaba Rotor.

* * *

Sally, Rotor y los CLA miran un viejo televisor en el taller de Rotor. En él se ve a Sonic en animación suspendida, contenido dentro de un tubo cuyos extremos están unidos al suelo y al techo de una habitación. La habitación está débilmente iluminada con luz de color rojo, y allí también hay un robotizador listo para funcionar. El erizo parece tener muy lastimadas sus piernas, lo cual podía significar que él no podría usar su súper-velocidad, aunque lograra escapar del tubo. Mientras se mostraba a Sonic en aquel estado, Eggman hacía su discurso habitual acerca de "haber logrado algo tan grandioso y que él nunca había creído que sería tan fácil".

"Ya me he encargado de que este video no se filtre." dice la morsa. "A excepción de nosotros ocho y Eggman, nadie más sabe sobre esto en Mobius."

"Bien hecho, Rotor." contesta Sally sin mirarlo, aún shockeada por la captura de Sonic por parte del dictador.

"Amigos, quiero hablar con ustedes cinco en privado." le dice Tails a los CLA, mientras se retira del taller. Cumpliendo con su pedido, sus cinco compañeros lo siguen.

Una vez afuera, el zorro se dirige a ellos. "Compañeros, creo que debemos rescatarlo."

"Es evidente que debemos hacerlo." dice Antoine. "Sonic no podrá salir de allí por su cuenta."

"Además, le podemos demostrar que él estaba equivocado." agraga Tails. "Lo habremos rescatado usando nuestras habilidades y el trabajo en equipo. Él aprenderá la lección."

"¿Qué hacemos respecto a nuestra permanencia con los CLK?" pregunta Bunnie.

"Después lo resolvemos." contesta Amadeus. "Ahora, hay que avisarle a Sally que nosotros seis iremos a rescatar a Sonic, que necesitaremos tener acceso a todos los recursos disponibles, y que nos deben dejar actuar sin nadie interfiriendo."

"Y hay otro detalle más, _monsieur_ Coronel: hay que demostrarle a la princesa que no estamos buscando humillar a Sonic públicamente, por lo que vamos a acordar mantener todo el asunto en secreto."

"Está bien. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." dicen los otros miembros del nuevo equipo.

En el taller, los CLA entran y se dirigen a Sally. "Princesa Sally, vamos a rescatar a Sonic." le dice Antoine. "Pero, en primer lugar, quisiéramos poder aclarar algunos aspectos importantes."

"Escucho." responde Sally.

Antoine empieza a hablar: "Aunque logremos rescatar a Sonic, no podemos garantizarle a usted que nosotros seis volvamos a ser miembros de los CLK. En cuanto a esta misión en sí, necesitaremos tener todos los recursos de Knothole a nuestra disposición. Y por último, pero no menos importante, no queremos interferencias, ni durante la planificación, ni durante la misión en sí. Por otro lado, respecto a lo que haremos cuando nuestra misión ya esté finalizada, mantendremos todo en el más absoluto secreto, y con eso me refiero tanto a la misión en sí como a la captura de Sonic. En esta oportunidad, no estamos interesados en obtener la gloria ni en humillar a Sonic frente al público. ¿Acepta usted nuestros términos?"

"Sí, acepto sus términos." responde la ardilla, luego de pensar en lo que el coyote le dijo. "Ahora, ¿Podrían ustedes hacer lo que deben hacer?"

"Por supuesto, _su alteza_. Somos gente que cumple con su palabra."

Con la conversación terminada, los CLA salen del taller de Rotor, y se dirigen al taller de Tails para preparar todo lo necesario.

Mientas tanto, Sally y Rotor los acompañan, y se queda mirándolos y pensando.

"Esto es paradójico, Rotor." le dice ella al mecánico. "Ahora, Sonic está en problemas y Antoine lo va a salvar. No sé qué pensar."

" _Su alteza_ , vale mencionar que _je_ no voy a rescatar a Sonic, sino que lo vamos a rescatar nosotros como un equipo. Existe una diferencia." le contesta Antoine, mientras observa a Tails. El niño prodigio está fabricando las flechas trucadas que el coyote va a usar, mientras Bunnie se encarga de fundir el metal para hacer los filamentos que luego insertarán en los sables del joven soldado y de Amadeus. Al mismo tiempo, el Coronel se pone su traje, impregnado con la tintura especial para no ser detectado por sensores infrarrojos, y su esposa Rosemary pone a prueba su traje de invisibilidad. Fiona es la única ausente en el taller de Tails, dado que se fue a un espacio abierto, fuera del Gran Bosque, para poner a prueba sus armas eléctricas sin que las chispas incendien ningún árbol.

Luego de fabricar las 150 flechas trucadas de Antoine, Tails se retira a una habitación del taller, cerrando la puerta con llave desde el lado de adentro. En esa habitación, la cual está totalmente aislada y revestida de placas de metal que podrían servir de espejos, el zorro tiene guardado su traje ATA (Armadura de Tecnología Avanzada), el mismo que había usado en la primera misión con los CLA, y también guarda la munición para sus armas: misiles nucleares en miniatura, balas y baterías para abastecer al cañón de riel con municiones y con energía para funcionar, baterías cuya energía se usa como munición de la ametralladora láser; también hay varios "reactores cuánticos" inventados por él para que funcione el traje ATA, el cual requiere de cantidades de energía bastante elevadas.

"Activando ATA a través del Comando de Voz."

" _ATA activado por Comando de Voz: Bienvenido de vuelta, Miles "Tails" Prower."_ responde, desde el interior del traje, una sensual voz femenina de computadora.

"Compruebe el estado general del traje."

" _Todas las armas están cargadas. El reactor cuántico ha sido reemplazado y está cargado de energía al 100%. La armadura aún está en excelente estado. El antivirus está funcionando en perfectas condiciones."_

Tails abre una compuerta en el antebrazo derecho del traje ATA, descubriendo un puerto USB, y conecta a este una memoria USB. "ATA, descargue el Programa _"Control Turbo"_ de la memoria USB que acabo de conectar."

Luego de un par de minutos, la voz computarizada reacciona. _"Descarga completa."_

* * *

Eggman está sentado en su trono, dentro de su fortaleza en Robotropolis, mirando una pantalla. A través de ella, se ve a Sonic, en estasis dentro de un tubo.

"Pierdo mis misiles nucleares, la mayoría de mis tropas robóticas y también mi prestigio, pero logro capturar al famoso "Héroe de Mobius". Ha sido un buen intercambio, ¿No crees lo mismo, Snively?"

"No hay lugar a duda, señor." responde el segundo al mando del dictador, quien luego se dirige a un panel de control. Él lee un mensaje en una pantalla, y luego se dirige a la versión robótica de su tío. "Algunos SWAT-bots han desaparecido en distintos sitios de la ciudad. ¿Envío robots para investigar?"

"Hazlo, pero no envíes demasiados. Hay que relajarse." responde Eggman. "Snively, convocá una cumbre con los Grandes Maestros de mi Legión Oscura."

En cumplimiento de sus órdenes, Snively envía un mensaje a los SWAT-bots para que investiguen, y luego hace llamadas a los Grandes Maestros de la Legión Oscura de Eggman (LOE): el líder de la Legión Oscura de equidnas original, el anciano Dimitri, con su cuerpo casi totalmente convertido en uno robótico, y Lien-Da, su tataranieta y segunda al mando, también con algunas pocas mejoras cibernéticas; Bill Platypus de Downunda; Drago Wolf y el gato Razorklaw de Soumerca; la orca Akhlut de Tundra del Norte; el Barón Beauregard, un conejo cyborg muy parecido a Bunnie Rabbot, y encomendado para controlar el Gran Desierto de Northamer; la overlander Regina Ferrum y el buey Jun Kun, Reyes del Dominio de Hierro en el Reino Dragón; el Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, un coyote anciano robotizado quien tiene cierta semejanza con Antoine D'Coolette, y encargado del control de Mercia; el oso motorista Diesel, quien había unido a las pandillas de la Manada de Osos y de las Hienas Desagradables en un único grupo al servicio de Eggman en Efrika; Hugo Brass, el ex-Jefe de GUN, ahora con el cerebro lavado, responsable del control de Eurish; un Nerb obeso con una grúa de garra en reemplazo de su brazo izquierdo, quien se hace llamar "el Capataz" y controla al pueblo Nerb y a los monstruosos Kraken, ambos habitantes del mundo subterráneo... Los líderes de las 10 facciones de la Legión Oscura de Eggman se presentan dentro del puente de mando, en forma de hologramas.

Dentro de la raza de los equidnas mobianos, la Legión Oscura era una facción de ellos. Estaban a favor del uso de la tecnología y sus integrantes tenían mejoras cibernéticas en sus cuerpos, a diferencia del resto de la raza de los equidnas y sus líderes, quienes habían prohibido el uso de la tecnología. Luego de un incidente donde combatieron contra el dios equidna Enerjak, perdieron su cibernética y el poder que solían tener, y tuvieron que aliarse con el Imperio Eggman para recuperarlos. Esto dio como resultado que los legionarios oscuros se fusionaron con las Fuerzas Armadas de Eggman y formaron la LOE. En esta suerte de "cuerpo de _elite_ " dentro del Imperio, también se les otorgaron mejoras cibernéticas a muchos integrantes, incluyendo a algunos que ni siquiera eran de la raza de los equidnas; la gran mayoría de los integrantes adoptaron las túnicas negras con capucha, usadas previamente por los legionarios oscuros originales; y los Sub-Jefes de las Fuerzas Armadas de Eggman tomaron los títulos de "Gran Maestro" de los líderes de la Legión Oscura original, haciéndose llamar "Grandes Maestros de la LOE".

"Grandes Maestros de mi Legión Oscura, los convoco a esta reunión para hacerles el más grande anuncio en la historia de este Imperio: he capturado a Sonic hace unas horas." les dice el Doctor a sus subordinados. Ellos empiezan a mirarse unos a otros; al igual que su dictador, ellos también tienen, en sus propios centros de comando, a los otros Sub-Jefes presentes en forma de hologramas, lo cual les permite relacionarse como si todos estuvieran presentes en un único salón.

"Doctor..." empieza Regina Ferrum, la Reina de Hierro. "Recuerde que hay muchos grupos de Combatientes por la Libertad, y aunque el grupo de Knothole tenga su moral reducida, dudo que a los otros grupos les suceda lo mismo. Snively, vos sabés de qué estoy hablando." dice ella, dirigiéndose al sobrino del Robotnik original con una mirada seductora, mirada que Snively parece reconocer.

"Además, la Federación Unida está a punto de formalizar su alianza con el Reino de Acorn." completa Hugo Brass.

"También está el asunto del joven guardián de la Isla del Ángel, ese tal "Knuckles". Él es tremendamente peligroso con su control de la Fuerza de Caos, y puede que él sea incluso más poderoso que sus antecesores de la Hermandad de Guardianes." agrega Dimitri. "Él está acompañado por un equipo llamado "Chaotix", el cual supuestamente se trata de un grupo de detectives."

Lien-Da se ubica al lado de su tataraabuelo. "Además, mi hermana, Julie-Su, está enamorada de él y lo sigue en su lucha contra nosotros."

"No hay que olvidar que el Proyecto Shadow cayó en manos de GUN, así como también el arsenal andante más poderoso de la serie de robots E-100." agrega Hugo Brass.

Luego de una pausa, la Reina de Hierro vuelve a hablar: "Lo único bueno que hay en todo esto es el hecho de que finalmente logré el control total sobre los Cuatro Clanes del Reino Dragón."

"Felicitaciones, Regina." dice Snively ante el anuncio.

"Sí, eso es _tan_ interesante..." acota Diesel, aburrido.

"Callate, motoquero." le ordena Platypus.

"A mí nadie me dice qué hacer."

"Sí, eso ha sido evidente cuando Robotnik se murió."

"¿De qué me estás culpando? El capo de los nerd también ignoró el liderazgo del Doctor."

"El nombre es "Nerb", idiota." responde el Capataz.

"Cerrá el orto, _nerd_." contesta Diesel.

"Mi ano no puede hablar. ¿Acaso el tuyo sí tiene esa capacidad, ser inferior?"

"¡¿Pueden callarse todos de una vez?! ¡Horda de incompetentes!" grita el Alto Sheriff, haciendo que todos hagan silencio. "Deberíamos aprovechar este momento para contraatacar a nuestros enemigos, no para pelearnos entre nosotros."

"Personalmente, estoy de acuerdo con el Alto Sheriff, y también con Regina." dice Snively.

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión." responde Eggman, mientras Snively lo mira con enojo disimulado.

"Espere, Doctor. Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de alguien como él." dice la Reina de Hierra.

"Gracias, Regina." responde Snively, con orgullo. "Creo que hay que bajarles la moral de una forma más efectiva. Deberíamos torturarlo a Sonic, para luego robotizarlo y ponerlo al servicio del Imperio, y además todo esto debería ser transmitido por televisión, en vivo y en directo. Ah, y hay otro asunto más." dice el enano asistente del dictador, ahora dirigiéndose a Diesel. "Iniciar peleas con otras facciones, como la del Reino Nerb y la de Downunda, no es lo único que deberías dejar de hacer. Tampoco deberías subestimar a los seres que calificás como "nerd". Miles Prower es un nerd, y la última vez que lo subestimamos, él organizó un ataque sorpresa y destruyó todo nuestro armamento nuclear, el cual nos habría permitido tener derrotados a todos nuestros enemigos ahora mismo."

"Sin contar que esa pequeña peste también destruyó casi todos mis robots, arruinó mi Eggmobile y me humilló ante todo el planeta a través de esa trampa." agrega Eggman.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo quiere que procedamos ahora, Doctor?" pregunta el Barón, con un notorio acento sureño.

"Primero, lo primero: encargarme de Sonic." responde Eggman.

* * *

En el techo de un edificio cercano a la fortaleza de Eggman, se mantienen ocultos Bunnie, Antoine, Fiona y Tails. MIentras tanto, Rosemary y Amadeus se unen a ellos, estando Rosemary invisible.

Rosemary es la primera en hablar, mientras se hace visible otra vez. "Hemos acabado con varios SWAT-bots en distintos sitios de Robotropolis."

"De esa forma, los otros SWAT-bots estarán distraídos mientras investigan sus "desapariciones". Ellos dejarán desprotejido este edificio, y nosotros podremos entrar y rescatar a Sonic." agrega Amadeus.

"Por suerte, esto se va a acabar pronto." dice Antoine. "Todavía tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir por haber rescatado a ese erizo."

Todos están vistiendo sus ropas especialmente hechas para trabajar como los CLA: Antoine, con el pelo un poco desaliñado, su chaleco morado con detalles rojos, y sus pantalones y sus gafas a juego; Amadeus, con su uniforme especial, impregnado con la tintura invisible para sensores de calor; Rosemary, con su traje invisible para la vista normal; Fiona, con sus "electro-guantes", un traje negro con algunas roturas y lleno de circuitos y luces azules, unas gafas de lentes azules del estilo de las gafas de aviador, y una capa bordó con varias finas líneas azules brillantes que la atraviesan. En cuanto a Tails, él porta su traje ATA, el cual ahora tiene varias partes pintadas de rojo.

"Acabo de escuchar las conversaciones de Eggman con los Grandes Maestros de su Legión Oscura." informa el zorro de dos colas. "Planean hacer algo grande, aprovechando que Sonic es prisionero. Pero antes van a torturarlo y robotizarlo, mostrando todo por televisión. Debemos apurarnos con el rescate."

"Ok, ya tengo un plan hecho. Más o menos." empieza Fiona. "Mientras hacemos el rescate, Tails vigilará desde el aire, y Amadeus y Rosemary custodiarán la entrada. Yo entraré primero, y usaré mis armas eléctricas para acabar con cualquier robot que se interponga. Cuando todo esté seguro dentro del edificio, Bunnie y Antoine entrarán allí, encontrarán a Sonic, lo liberarán y regresarán. ¿Qué opinan?"

"Eso suena como un buen plan." opina Bunnie.

"Hay cámaras allí dentro. Voy a enviar una señal para infectarlas con un virus, y así podré hacer que le muestren una imagen fija a Eggman, a modo de distracción durante el tiempo requerido para el rescate." informa Tails.

Inmediatamente después de esto, Tails se eleva en el aire con su traje ATA, y sus compañeros de equipo bajan sigilosamente hasta la superficie.

* * *

En un tubo dentro del edificio, el erizo azul se mantiene en estasis, custodiado por tres SWAT-bots. Mientras tanto, la puerta se abre de repente, mostrando a Fiona, Bunnie y Antoine. En forma coordinada, la zorra joven dispara un rayo a un robot, el conejo cyborg dispara con el cañon de su brazo robótico a otro robot y lo destruye completamente, y el coyote dispara hacia la cabeza del tercer robot y lo atraviesa con una flecha, la cual tiene su punta calentada al rojo vivo y le permite al joven soldado volver a utilizarla.

Antoine se acerca al panel de control y aprieta algunos botones, logrando que Sonic salga del tubo y se recupere de su estado de animación suspendida. Ahora Sonic está tirado en el suelo, y cuando logra levantar la cabeza, ve a Antoine mirándolo pacientemente.

"Dame una buena razón para que _je_ no me arrepienta por haberte rescatado." dice el coyote.

"Hmm... Ya sé: soy la cosa viva más rápida de Mobius, soy imprescindible para todos los equipos de Combatientes por la Libertad en todo Mobius, y un largo etcétera." responde el velocista.

"Pues no me molestaría escucar ese "largo etcétera" del cual tanto presumís."

Sonic intenta decir algo, pero encuentra que es incapaz de decir algo en su propia defensa.

"Ya es un hecho: oficialmente, estoy arrepentido de haberte rescatado." dictamina Antoine.

"Esperá un minuto." dice Sonic, rápidamente. "En una ocasión, yo te rescaté en circunstancias similares, y entonces pasaste a estar en deuda conmigo. Con este rescate, estamos a mano."

"Ya estábamos a mano. Luego de que me rescataras, aprovechaste la ocasión para humillarme."

"En realidad, fuiste vos quien empezó a presumir de algo que no hiciste."

" _C'est certain_ , pero luego _vous_ empezaste a presumir de haber hecho más cosas de las que realmente hiciste. Y no reconociste que _je_ estaba intentando superar mis miedos y lograr hacer algo que nos llevara a la victoria. No te tomaste la molestia de aceptar que _je_ había hecho un esfuerzo, aunque mi esfuerzo hubiera sido un fracaso. No quisiste aceptar que _je_ intentaba ser mejor. Y dado que _vous_ ignoraste mi esfuerzo y todos te escuchaban sólo a _vous_ , entonces todos se olvidaron de _moi_ y nadie me dio ni siquiera unas palabras de aliento. Tails y sus padres tenían razón en la reunión que hicimos hace unas horas en Knothole. Ahora, si realmente creés que no merezco el mismo trato que los demás Combatientes por la Libertad, entonces echame del equipo, en vez de mantenerme dentro de esa extraña categoría intermedia, donde aún soy miembro del equipo pero no soy tratado de la misma manera que tratan a los demás." Antoine, aún tranquilo, hace una pausa. "Aunque, ahora que me acuerdo, la princesa ya se te adelantó, y me echó ella misma. No te enojes con ella, esto es mejor para _vous_ , porque no estoy planeando regresar al equipo, al menos por el momento."

"Antoine, no te olvides lo que hicimos por vos." dice Fiona.

"Eso le iba a contar, Fiona. Sonic, sucedió que Fiona, Bunnie, Tails y sus padres habían decidido separarse del equipo y acompañarme." dice Antoine, quien sigue unsando un tono relajado.

" _Amigos, vienen SWAT-bots hacia acá."_ advierte Tails, quien vigila desde el aire y se comunica con sus compañeros a través de su comunicador. _"Será mejor que vayan saliendo, para evitar problemas."_

"Ok, salgamos de aquí. Sonic, ponete esto en una oreja." le dice el coyote al erizo, dándole un comunicador. "Hemos notado que tenías las piernas lesionadas. ¿Podés ponerte de pie y caminar?"

"Sí, aún puedo hacerlo."

"¿Y correr?"

"No tan rápido como me gustaría."

"Tails, ¿Lo has escuchado?" pregunta Antoine, a través de su comunicador.

"Lo he escuchado, Antoine. Pero eso no me preocupa, podemos resolver esto sin la súper-velocidad de Sonic."

"De acuerdo. _Allons-y_." dice Antoine, haciendo un gesto como si él dijera "acompáñenme".

Mientras avanzan por los pasillos, Antoine retoma su relato. "Como te decía, Sonic, este grupo de amigos decidió separarse de los CLK y acompañarme. Por lo tanto, la princesa decidió ser inteligente y nos convocó para convencerte de que volvieras a Knothole. Ante esa propuesta, los seis establecimos ciertas condiciones para trabajar, y ella las aceptó. Mientras negociábamos aquel acuerdo, nos enteramos de que fuiste capturado."

"¿Y qué acordaron ustedes con Sally?"

"No le hemos pedido mucho. _Premier_ : aunque tengamos éxito al terminar la misión, eso no necesariamente significa que regresemos al equipo. _Deuxième_ : tanto al preparar la misión como al ejecutarla, hemos pedido tener acceso a todo los recursos de la aldea. _Troisième_ : tanto al preparar la misión como al ejecutarla, hemos pedido que trabajáramos sólo nosotros seis, y que nadie más se involucrara. _Quatrième_ : tanto tu captura como tu rescate se mantendrán en secreto, dado que no estamos buscando fama. ¿ _Que pensez-vous_?"

"Suena como algo bastante justo."

"Todo eso lo planeó Antoine. Bueno, Amadeus también ayudó." agregó Bunnie. "Cuando se trata de la diplomacia, ellos dos son geniales."

"¿Lo admiras por eso, Bunnie?" pregunta Sonic.

"Pues, sí, lo admiro por eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque creo que lo que vos sentís por él es algo más que simple admiración."

"Sonic, ya te lo ha dicho Bunnie: _je_ no soy su novio." contesta Antoine.

"Eso no es cierto." afirma Sonic. "Los vi a ustedes dos juntos... haciendo algo bastante subido de tono. Fue esta misma tarde de hoy, cerca de las 18:00 Hs., en la casa de Antoine."

"¡¿NOS ESPIASTE?!" gritan Antoine y Bunnie, enfurecidos, mientras Fiona se lleva una mano a su cara.

"Tranquilízense. En ese momento, pensé en tomar represalias contra vos, Antoine, por haberte atrevido a creer que eras mejor que yo respecto a las relaciones con las chicas. Pero ahora lo pensé mejor, y decidí no hacerlo." contesta Sonic.

" _Amigos, dejen de discutir sobre cuestiones maritales. Eggman ha llegado a las puertas del edificio. Snively, algunos robots con cámaras de televisión, y una partida de SWAT-bots lo acompañan."_ avisa Tails.

" _Amadeus se esconderá cerca de la puerta, Tails se mantendrá en el aire, y yo me haré invisible y entraré junto con Eggman y su comitiva."_ dice Rosemary. _"Ustedes cuatro, los que siguen adentro, vuelvan a la habitación donde Sonic estaba encerrado, y escóndanse bien. Vamos a darle una sorpresa al buen Doctor."_

Eggman llega a la entrada del edificio, y abre la puerta usando una contraseña. Cuando el dictador y su comitiva entran, sin que se den cuenta, una presencia invisible entra con ellos.

"Esta vez, nadie me va a detener. Le mostraré a todo el mundo mi gran victoria. Todos, impotentes, verán la lenta caída del Héroe de Mobius." dice el Doctor.

Él abre la puerta de una habitación, esperando encontrar al erizo velocista en estasis dentro de un tubo, pero lo único que ve es el tubo vacío.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Eggman y su comitiva siguen avanzando, hasta que todos están dentro de la habitación. Cuando eso sucede, un grupo de cuatro mobianos se mueven sigilosamente hacia la puerta, y cuando llegan, uno de ellos, una zorra roja, apunta hacia los robots con sus manos, las cuales llevan guantes con armas eléctricas.

"¿Intentando hacer otra vez un _reality-show_ en la tele?" dice ella.

Eggman, Snively, los SWAT-bots y los robots con las cámaras de televisión miran hacia la puerta, y encuentran a Fiona, Bunnie y Antoine, con sus respectivas armas listas para disparar, y a Sonic, libre y de pie. Antes de que las fuerzas de Eggman reaccionen, los CLA atacan: Fiona carga los cañones de las palmas de sus manos y dispara un pulso EM, desactivando a todos los robots, excepto a Eggman, y averiando el robotizador que hay en aquella habitación; Bunnie dispara su cañón hacia Snively, dejándolo inconsciente, y Antoine apunta al mismísimo Eggman y dispara una flecha trucada con una cápsula con ácido, con la cual logra corroer un blindaje que evitaba que el dictador robótico se desactivara por el pulso EM.

"¿Zorra?" pregunta Antoine.

"Le estoy apuntando al agujero en el blindaje, franchute." contesta Fiona, con su "Taser de puño" lista para disparar.

"¿Escuchaste a la zorra, Eggman?"

"Sí, ya la escuché." contesta el Doctor, de mala gana. "Pero antes tengo una pregunta: ¿Quién sos vos? ¿"Ojo de Halcón" o algo parecido?"

"Ojalá lo fuera. Pero no puedo volar."

"Me acuerdo de alguien parecido a vos. Él también era un coyote, y también tenía un acento de Mercia, pero ese acento era más marcado, y él en sí mismo era un cobarde. Se llama Antoine D'Coolette. ¿Lo conocés? ¿Esuchaste algo sobre él?"

"Sí, escuché hablar de él. Remotamente, pero escuché hablar de él, al fin y al cabo. Pero recuerdo haber escuchado algo distinto de lo que usted dice. Me pareció escuchar que él era encantador desde el punto de vista de las damas, hasta el punto de que ellas se desmayaban cuando él pasaba cerca." Antoine le da una mirada a Bunnie, mirada que Bunnie alcanza a captar. "De todas maneras, siempre existe la posibilidad de que yo haya escuchado mal. ¿Quién sabe?"

"Amigos, deben salir ya mismo." advierte Tails a través del comunicador. "Esto se va a poner feo."

"De acuerdo." dice Antoine, dirigiéndose luego a Eggman. "Lo siento, Doctor, pero tenemos asuntos que atender, por lo que debemos retirarnos. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, zorra?"

"Será un placer, franchute." responde Fiona, disparando certeramente su Taser hacia el dictador, quien empieza a retocerse en el suelo, a causa del paso de la electricidad a través de su cuerpo metálico.

"Vivirá." dice Fiona, desactivando su Taser. Una vez hecho esto, los cuatro se retiran.

Al llegar a la salida, se encuentran con la puerta cerrada. Sin embargo, Rosemary aparece de la nada y abre la puerta desde adentro.

Cuando salen al exterior, se encuentran con un panorama complicado: 100 unidades Hover avanzan hacia ellos volando; las naves están muy bien armadas y cuentan con escudos, y también llevan en su interior a varios SWAT-bots, igualmente preparados para destruir todo lo que encuentren.

"Dudo que podamos escapar." dice Amadeus, quien está parado en la puerta, junto al grupo de infiltrados que acaba de salir.

" _Papá, no sabía que pudieras ser tan pesimista."_

Luego de decir esto, Tails aparece en el cielo y dispara a una de las naves con los cañones repulsores de sus manos. Ahora, los rayos de energía son verdes y más brillantes, y logran atravesar y desactivar el escudo y dañar el fuselaje de la unidad Hover en cuestión. Antoine aprovecha la oportunidad y dispara una flecha trucada con una bomba, destruyendo la nave. En respuesta, las otras 99 naves empiezan a perseguir y atacar a los CLA, mientras estos intentan escapar de Robotropolis.

Una de las naves empieza a descender precisamente en el camino que toma el equipo, pero Tails desactiva su escudo, y luego Bunnie la destruye con el cañón de su brazo robótico. A pesar de esto, algunos SWAT-bots bajan de la nave, pero Fiona los desactiva con su cañón de pulso EM, y el equipo continúa su camino.

Luego, tres naves los sorprenden, rodeándolos y disparando hacia ellos con los cañones en sus techos. Sin embargo, los CLA siguen ilesos, rodeados por un escudo de energía verde generado desde el traje ATA de Tails.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Tails?" pregunta Sonic, asombrado.

"¿Te acordás de que, durante la misión para salvar a Station Square del ataque del dios Caos, vos te convertiste e una forma Súper con la ayuda de las Esmeraldas Caos? Bueno, he descubierto que poseo, en mi cuerpo, energía similar a la de las Esmeraldas Caos y la de la Esmeralda Maestra. Creo que soy un adepto a Caos."

"¿Esto es en serio? ¿Un adepto a Caos?" pregunta Rosemary.

"De hecho, este escudo está hecho a partir de esa energía. Sin embargo, hasta este momento, yo sólo podía usarla al juntar las Esmeraldas Caos o tomar la Esmeralda Maestra, y así convertirme en mi forma Súper, Turbo Tails. Pero, con el traje ATA, desarrollé un sistema, regido por un software también de mi invención, con el cual puedo aprovechar esta energía potencial de Caos en mi cuerpo sin tener que poseer ninguna Esmeralda Caos ni la Esmeralda Maestra. Lo he llamado _"Sistema de Control y Manipulación de Energía Potencial Corporal de Caos para el Uso Autónomo de Habilidades y Capacidades de Turbo Tails"_ , aunque ustedes pueden llamarlo simplemente _"Sistema Control Turbo"_. Aunque sólo puedo aprovechar parcialmente esta energía, igual puedo hacer muchas cosas."

Fuera del escudo, los SWAT-bots salen de las naves y se unen a los ataques. A pesar de esto, los disparos siguen siendo rechazados, mientras Tails aún habla tranquilamente. "Los disparos de mis cañones repulsores son una mezcla de la energía propia del cañón con lanzas de energía de Caos. Mis propulsores en los pies, con la adición de mi energía de Caos, me permitirían viajar fuera del planeta. Además, como ya es obvio, puedo generar un campo de fuerza que puede funcionar como escudo, pero que también me puede servir como una suerte de burbuja, lo cual me permitiría estar en el espacio exterior mientras mantengo una reserva de oxígeno conmigo dentro de esa burbuja; lo que yo no podría hacer sería generar un campo de fuerza a distancia, para contener a algo o a alguien que no sea yo mismo, aunque sí podría generar un campo de fuerza a partir de mí mismo y usarlo para contener a otros conmigo, como pueden ver; en síntesis, siempre que yo quiera generar un campo de fuerza, este se debe generar a partir de mí mismo, y yo debo estar dentro de él."

Con su explicación terminada, Tails expande su escudo en todas las direcciones y a gran velocidad. El escudo golpea y destruye a todos los SWAT-bots cercanos, y a pesar de que las tres naves Hover tenían escudos, estos son ignorados por el escudo de energía de Caos, el cual también los golpea y hace que se destruyan por chocar contra los edificios cercanos. Luego de expandirse, el campo de fuerza se rompe, y su energía vuelve al cuerpo de Tails en forma de líneas de luz verde, similares a las líneas de fuerza de un campo magnético.

Sonic y los CLA, ahora desprotejidos, reanudan su escape, mientras se deshacen gradualmente de las otras 95 naves. Mientras tanto, Bunnie lleva a Sonic en sus brazos y Tails se mantiene a su lado, apuntando con los cañones repulsores de sus manos hacia las piernas del velocista, aparentemente para iluminarlas con aquella luz verdosa.

Luego de un ataque, los miembros del equipo se dispersan, y Antoine queda solo, separado de los demás. Preparándose para lo peor, el coyote saca su sable y activa el sistema para calentar el filamento.

Dos SWAT-bots se acercan a él, pero el joven soldado los destruye con facilidad. De pronto, un Shadow-bot lo golpea, haciendo que pierda su sable, y dejándolo aturdido y mareado en el suelo. El robot lo levanta tomándolo por el cuello, dispuesto a rompérselo.

De pronto, el erizo azul aparece, destruyendo al Shadow-bot con su súper-velocidad, mientras Antoine cae al suelo e intenta recuperar el aire perdido. Sonic se acerca a él, empuñando el sable para dárselo al coyote.

Antoine agarra el sable. " _Merci_. ¿Y cómo lograste usar tu súper-velocidad?"

"Tails te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo. Y no hace flata que me agradezcas. Todos sabemos lo importante que es ese sable para vos." dice Sonic.

"Me refería a lo de salvarme de aquel robot."

Sonic se queda mirando a Antoine, sin saber que otro Shadow-bot se le acerca silenciosamente detrás suyo. Pero Antoine alcanza a verlo.

"¡Cuidado!" Al gritar eso, el coyote empuja a Sonic violentamente hacia un costado, salta hacia el robot, se agarra fuertemente de un pie, sube por la supeficie metálica con gran agilidad, le corta los brazos al robot para que no lo pueda atacar, y finalmente lo decapita, haciendo todo esto en cuestión de segundos, casi sin permitirle al Shadow-bot responder.

Sonic tiene una mirada atónita en su rostro, luego de ver el desempeño de Antoine en su lucha contra aquel Shadow-bot. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, Tails aparece en el lugar, solo.

"Ya están todos reunidos. Síganme, así podemos salir de aquí de una vez por todas." dice el zorro.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Hablando de Roma...** ": Parte de una frase popular: "Hablando de Roma, el Papa se asoma." En general, esta frase se refiere a cuando aparece alguien de quien se estuvo hablando previamente.

 **Capo** : Jefe (término tomado del idioma italiano, donde significa "cabeza").

 **Más o menos** : El término se usa para referirse a algo que, a grandes rasgos, es similar a aquello que se está buscando o aquello de lo que se está hablando. También se usa este término como sinónimo de "aproximadamente" o de "se podría decir que...".

" **Primero, lo primero** ": Forma abreviada de decir "En primer lugar, hay que hacer lo primero que se debe hacer.". Aunque es redundante, se usa para reafirmar que hay determinadas cuestiones que deben ser atendidas antes que las demás.

" **¿Quién sabe?** ": Forma de decir "¿Cómo se puede saber?" o "¿Cómo se puede prever?".


	8. El fin del principio

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Primero: Orígenes.**_

 _Capítulo 8: El Fin del Principio._

Son las 6:00 Hs. de la madrugada en Knothole. Rotor está esperando dentro de su taller, junto con Sally. Ambos están cansados y tienen ojeras en los ojos, aunque tratan de mantenerse despiertos.

 _TOC-TOC_

"¿Sally? Ya volví."

"¿Sonic? ¿Sos vos?" Sally se acerca a la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con el erizo azul. Inmediatamente, ella se abalanza sobre él, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Creí que no ibas a volver... creí que todo esto se iba acabar..."

"Sally..." Sonic abraza fuertemente a la princesa. Él estaba siendo serio, a diferencia de como actuaba usualmente. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Sonic." Ambos se mantienen abrazándose, en silencio, obseevados por Rotor.

"De todas formas, aunque yo no sobreviviera, los Combatientes por la Libertad no se hubieran terminado." dice Sonic. "Aún quedarían Antoine, Tails, Bunnie, Fiona, los padres de Tails. Si yo muriera, ellos continuarían la lucha y ganarían, estoy seguro."

Sally desarma el abrazo. "¿Cómo están ellos?"

"Están bien, ahora se fueron a dormir."

Sonic se queda mirando a la nada, y Sally se da cuenta de esto. "Sonic, ¿Sucede algo?"

"Debería hablar con ellos, especialmente con Antoine y con Tails."

"Lo sé, yo también debería hacerlo."

"Ustedes pueden encargarse de ellos en otro momento." interviene Rotor. "Ellos seguramente se quedarán durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Ahora, váyanse a dormir ustedes también."

"Bueno idea, Rotor..." dice Sonic, haciendo un gran bostezo justo después. Él y Sally se retiran a una de las cabañas.

* * *

Ya son las 13:00 Hs.. Antoine y Bunnie ya se han despertado hace un par de horas. Previamente, Bunnie había ido al hospital a reunirse con el Dr. Quack. Ahora que ella y el coyote están reunidos, ellos van a visitar a Tails en su taller, pero cuando llegan, no lo encuentran en ninguna parte.

"¿Dónde podría estar?" se pregunta Bunnie.

"Creo que sé dónde. Pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto." dice Antoine, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Fiona, justo al lado del taller.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegan a la cabaña, llaman a la puerta.

"Estoy al tanto de que Tails y Fiona son amigos muy cercanos, pero, ¿Ya son novios?" dice Bunnie.

El coyote llama a la puerta otra vez, pero ni Tails ni Fiona contestan... al menos, no de la forma convencional.

"Oh... Miles... Te amo- ¡Ahh...! Sí... ¡Sí! ¡No te detengas! Sos el nerd más sexy del mundo... Quiero ser tuya... Quiero que me hagas gritar... Quiero que todos sepan que un niño de 11 años llamado Miles Prower es quien manda aquí... ¡Miles, quiero ser tu p***!"

"Fiona... Yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo así... Pero si esa es tu decisión... Tendré que cumplirla..."

"¡Ah! ¡AAH! ¡OOHHH! ¡MILES! ¡TE AMO- OOHHH! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡MIIIIIILES!"

Los gemidos y gritos de Fiona siguen escuchándose desde afuera. También se escucha a Tails, quien respira pesadamente, e incluso emite algunos gruñidos de vez en cuando.

"Creo que tendremos que dejar solos a esos dos durante un rato, Bunnie." dice Antoine.

Luego de decir esto, Antoine y Bunnie se retiran y entran en el Gran Bosque, caminando en dirección al Lago de los Anillos. Allí, ambos se sientan en la orilla y empiezan a besarse. Luego de unos 10 minutos, ambos empiezan a desvestirse, pero alcanzan a darse cuenta de que alguien los está mirando. Cuando lo comprueban, encuentran a Sonic cerca del lago.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?"

"En realidad..." empieza Bunnie, acomodándose su ropa. "Estábamos a punto de terminar."

" _Oui_ , _c'est certain_." agrega Antoine con cierta frustración en su voz, mientras trata de acomodar su uniforme militar. "¿Sucede algo importante, Sonic?"

"Quisiera hablar contigo." dice el erizo. "En privado."

"Ok. Bunnie, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento, si no te molesta?"

"Está bien." responde Bunnie, quien después se acerca a hablarle a Antoine en la oreja. "Después continuaremos con lo nuestro."

"Por supuesto, _ma chêrie_." dice Antoine, dejando que Bunnie se alejara luego. Entonces, el coyote se dirige al velocista.

"Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Quiero pedirte perdón." dice Sonic, en un tono serio. "Te subestimé, te traté mal. Me dejé llevar por los celos, por el tema de la competencia por ganarse el amor de la princesa Sally, y esas cosas. Olvidé que querías la caída de Robotnik, y aún hoy quieres la caída de Eggman, de la misma forma en que yo y todos los demás queremos eso. Ahora, dado que vos reconociste tus fallas, supongo que yo debería reconocer las mías. Es cierto que vos eras un presumido y querías causar una buena impresión a todos, pero yo también suelo buscar que yo sea el centro de toda la atención y que la gente me admire. Además, yo y los demás podríamos haberte mostrado que presumir estaba mal, pero, en cambio, habíamos decidido usarte. El padre de Tails tenía razón: en los Combatientes por la Libertad, todos tenemos los mismos derechos y deberes, todos participamos por igual, y todos tenemos potencial de algún tipo y podemos ayudar de alguna forma al equipo. Eso es... algo así como una regla de oro en el reglamento, y también es algo que merece ser cumplido. Y yo estuve rompiendo esa regla durante estos diez años. Honestamente, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Ahora veo que eres un excelente Combatiente por la Libertad, un compañero que merece ser respetado."

Antoine se mantiene callado durante un momento. "De acuerdo, Sonic Hedgehog. Oficialmente, estás perdonado." dice él, sonriendo y extendiendo una mano hacia Sonic. El erizo la agarra, formalizando que ellos dos habían hecho las paces.

"También quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Me rescataste de lo que podría haber sido mi robotización, sin contar que también me iban a torturar, y luego me salvaste de un Shadow-bot. Antoine..." Sonic pone una mano sobre un hombro del joven soldado. "A partir de ahora, cada vez que necesites algo, puedes contar conmigo, sin importar si se trata de... ayudarte con una misión contra Eggman... generar una buena impresión ante tus futuros suegros cuando quieras casarte con Bunnie..."

Cuando Sonic menciona lo de sus futuros suegros, Antoine no puede evitar reírse. "Está bien, ya entendí... Es bueno saber esto. Ah, y respecto a lo de mi noviazgo por ella: prefiero no andar por toda la aldea anunciando esto, pero si le quieres contar a Sally, no me voy a enojar."

"De acuerdo. Antoine, ¿Tails está despierto ya?" pregunta Sonic.

" _Oui_ , pero está muy ocupado, y no creo que interrumpirlo sea una buena idea."

"Te estás olvidando que Tails y yo somos amigos y que lo conozco casi desde que nació. Aunque él esté fabricando algún invento, igual me recibe cuando lo visito."

"Lo que sucede es que Tails está con Fiona, y ambos son muy amigos. Créame, a él no le gustaría que lo interrumpieran."

"De todas maneras, debo hablar con él. Pero tendré en cuenta lo que dijiste. ¡Nos vemos!" Dicho esto, Sonic se va corriendo, mientras Antoine vuelve al lago.

"¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos?" pregunta Bunnie desde lejos.

" _Oui_ , _mon amour_."

"¿Continuamos con lo que vos y yo habíamos empezado?" dice la chica cyborg con una voz sensual, mientras ella se empieza a desnudar.

"Por supuesto. Soy hombre de palabra." dice el coyote de Mercia, mientras él empieza a quitarse el uniforme. "¿Tienes tus píldoras anticonceptivas?"

"No, pero fui al hospital hace un momento, y ahora estoy usando un DIU, un dispositivo intrauterino. Es más saludable que las píldoras, e igual de efectivo. No te preocupes."

Al terminar de desnudarse, Bunnie se mete en el lago y nada hacia la pequeña cascada que hay en él. El hecho de que parte de su cuerpo sea robótico no representa ninguna dificultad para ella. Cuando ella llega a la cascada, le hace señas al soldado para que se acerque a ella. Él obedece y nada hacia ella, y cuando llega, ambos empiezan a besarse con gran pasión y juntan sus cuerpos, mientras cada uno de ellos empieza a darle su amor al otro.

* * *

En la cabaña de Fiona...

Tails está sentado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de ella. Fiona está sentada encima de su regazo, de frente a su novio y abrazándolo, con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, con su cabello despeinado, y con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Ambos tienen una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos parcialmente.

"¿Cómo es posible esto?" pregunta Fiona.

"¿Qué cosa?" repregunta Tails.

"El hecho de que vos ya hayas empezado la pubertad y seas capaz de hacer el amor, con sólo 11 años de edad."

"Supongo que será porque soy adepto a Caos. Lo mismo sucede con mi capacidad de volar."

"¿Tu mutación de la cola doble no fue causada por el azar?"

"La mutación en sí misma sí se produjo a causa del azar. Pero, en cuanto a mi capacidad de usar mis colas como las aspas de un helicóptero, eso es una consecuencia de que soy adepto a Caos."

"¿Y tu inteligencia?"

"Es probable que también sea por la misma razón."

"Miles... sos increíble. Sos el mejor novio que una chica podría tener." La zorra besa a su novio, manteniendo sus labios conectados a los de él por un lago rato.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de vos, Fiona." dice el zorro, luego de romper el beso.

"Gracias." Fiona hace una pausa. "Jamás creí que serías tan bueno en la cama, considerando que esta fue la primera vez. ¿Cómo aprendiste?"

"No ha sido tan impresionante. Lo único que hice fue... seguir mis bajos instintos." contesta Tails, sonriendo triunfante.

 _TOC-TOC_

"Tails, Fiona, ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy yo, Sonic. Tengo que hablar contigo, hermano."

"¡Esperá un momento!" le grita Tails al erizo, dirigiéndose luego a su novia. "Vestite."

Fiona empieza a vestirse. Cuando termina, lleva puesto un camisón y un pantalón corto. Ambas prendas están muy ajustadas al cuerpo, lo cual deja poco a la imaginación. Cuando termina, ella le da un pantalón corto a Tails. "Será mejor que vos también te pongas algo de ropa. Supongo que no querrás que otros vean... la forma en que tu entrepierna se excita cuando me ves." dice Fiona.

Sabiendo a qué se refiere su novia, Tails agarra el pantalón y se lo pone. Luego, él abre la puerta y encuentra al erizo. "Hola, Sonic. ¿Necesitás algo?"

"No quería molestarte. Tenía entendido que vos estabas pasando un rato con..." Sonic se queda mirando a Fiona, impresionado por su belleza. "Hola, Fiona. Estás... linda."

"Gracias, Sonic." contesta Fiona en forma seductora, mientras Tails le da una mirada.

"Tails, quiero disculparme por tratarte de traidor y por maltratar a tus padres. También te aviso que me disculpé con Antoine." dice el velocista.

"De acuerdo, te perdono." contesta el zorro, dándose la mano con su amigo.

Fiona se acerca al oído del niño prodigio. "Podríamos contarle acerca de lo nuestro."

Tails la escucha, y luego se dirige al erizo. "Sonic, tenemos algo que contarte: Fiona y yo somos novios."

Sonic se mantiene mirando a la pareja, sorprendido por esta novedad. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Lo somos desde hace diez meses, poco después de que ella volviera a ser miembro del equipo."

Sonic se mantiene callado por un momento. "Pues... Felicitaciones... para los dos..."

"¿Estás celoso?" pregunta la zorra roja.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no... ¿Por qué decís eso?"

"Bueno... Aparte de vos, ahora ya hay otros dos chicos que tienen éxito con las mujeres, y sería comprensible que eso lo consideraras una... competencia." sugiere ella.

Sonic se levanta de la mesa súbitamente. "No voy a permitir que digas eso. Yo soy el mejor con las mujeres. Ni Tails, ni Antoine, ni nadie se puede comparar conmigo." afirma el erizo, actuando como si hubieran herido su orgullo.

"Si vos lo decís..."

Luego, Fiona se acerca a Tails, caminando en forma sensual, tratando de mostrar lo más posible sus "atributos físicos". Cuando alcanza al zorro, le da una mirada a Sonic, y luego besa a su novio.

"Oh, vamos... ¿Acaso quieren usar mis celos para torturarme? Tails, acabo de pedirte disculpas."

"¿Y qué?" dice Tails, después de romper su beso con Fiona. "Ah, hay otro asunto más sobre el cual debo hablarte: dile a Antoine, a Bunnie y a mis padres que quiero reunirme con ellos aquí."

"Hablando de Antoine y Bunnie: ellos vinieron aquí para verte, pero supieron que vos y Fiona estaban ocupados, y se fueron." Dicho esto, Sonic se retira, yendo en busca de los compañeros de equipo de Tails.

Hacia las 14:00 Hs., los seis CLA estaban dentro de la casa de Fiona, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Yendo en sentido horario, estaban: Fiona, Tails, Rosemary, Amadeus, Antoine y Bunnie. Todos estaban comiendo un risotto hecho por Tails.

Antoine fue el primero en hablar: "Tails, hay algo que me olvidé de preguntarte: ¿Cómo le curaste las piernas a Sonic y restauraste su súper-velocidad?"

"¿Recuerdas que yo, gracias a mi traje ATA, podía tener cierto acceso a las capacidades que yo tenía en mi forma de Turbo Tails?"

" _Oui_ , lo recuerdo bien. ¿Acaso la curación es una de esas capacidades?"

"Exactamente. Con el traje ATA, puedo curarme a mí mismo, o proyectar la energía de Caos sobre una herida y curarla. De todas formas, al tener este traje, cuando curo a alguien que no soy yo mismo, el proceso es más lento, consume más energía, y sólo se puede aplicar a una región específica del cuerpo a la vez, pero funciona al fin y al cabo."

"Lo entiendo... más o menos. _Je_ debería instruirme un poco acerca de todo este asunto de Caos."

"Después te puedo enseñar, si querés."

" _Oui_ , _Merci beaucoup_ , Tails. _Alors_ , ¿Para qué querías que nos reuniéramos? ¿Es por algo de nuestro equipo?"

"Así es, Antoine. Amigos, quiero que nosotros seis definamos qué vamos a hacer con nuestro equipo. ¿Nos volvemos a unir a los CLK, nos unimos a GUN, nos unimos a algún otro grupo de la Resistencia, o empezamos a trabajar en forma independiente?"

* * *

Son las 15:00 Hs., y Sally está en su cabaña, almorzando. Después de dormir hasta el mediodía, ahora la princesa tiene totalmente alterado su reloj biológico. De todas formas, ella ya está acostumbrada, dada la cantidad de misiones hechas en horas de la noche.

 _TOC-TOC_

"Pase."

Los CLA entran en la cabaña. " _Su alteza_ , queremos hablar con usted acerca de nuestra unión al equipo." anuncia Antoine.

"Ok, Antoine. ¿Qué han decidido ustedes?" pregunta la ardilla.

"Los CLA como tales vamos a trabajar en forma independiente, aunque, dentro del ámbito oficial, no vamos a existir. Sin embargo, si algún grupo de la Resistencia nos necesita, vamos a unirnos a ese grupo durante el tiempo necesario, ya sea si se trata de los CLK, el Real Ejército de Acorn, la Manada de Lobos, algún otro grupo de Combatientes por la Libertad en alguna otro lugar de Mobius, GUN, etcétera." dice Tails. "Otra cosa: no nos molestaría trabajar gratis, pero si llegamos a trabajar con algún grupo capaz de pagarnos, como el Ejército de Acorn o GUN, vamos a hacer las misiones como profesionales, cobrando alguna clase de... retribución monetaria."

"Usted debe entender que no somos "mercenarios" exactamente, dado que no trabajamos para cualquiera que tenga dinero." interviene Fiona. "Pero preferimos no depender de un único grupo de la Resistencia como, por ejemplo, los CLK. Sucede que queremos luchar en nombre de Mobius, y no en nombre de algún lugar específico."

"Algunos miembros de nuestro equipo serán miembros de otros grupo de la Resistencia al mismo tiempo, a modo de "enlaces" con esos grupos." agrega Bunnie. "Por ejemplo, yo y Antoine volveremos a integrar los CLK, y el Coronel Prower estará en el Ejército de Acorn."

"Está bien, lo acepto." dice la ardilla. "Tails, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?"

"Por supuesto." responde Tails. Él le da una mirada a sus compañeros de equipo, y ellos se van de la cabaña.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Sally luce seria y está mirando fijamente a Tails. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Tails? ¿Qué es todo esto?"

Tails mira a Sally, actuando como si estuviera sorprendido. "Un nuevo grupo de Combatientes por la Libertad, con una metodología diferente a la de otros grupos." dice el zorro.

"No. Esto que estás haciendo, lo de los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, es una revancha contra nosotros, contra mí. Te estás tomando este asunto como algo personal. Ustedes seis se están tomando este asunto como algo personal.

"Vos no sos mejor que nosotros en ese aspecto. _Tía Sally_ , te voy a repetir la pregunta ya formulada por mi muy querida madre, Rosemary Prower: ¿Estás tratando de competir contra los demás grupos de la Resistencia?"

"Aún tengo otra pregunta para vos, _Miles Prower_ : Decís que sos más maduro e inteligente, pero tenés en tu equipo a alguien como Fiona Fox, alguien que ya había herido tus sentimientos antes, que traicionó a los CLK, y que es manipuladora y totalmente incontrolable, por lo que no se puede predecir lo que va a hacer ni se puede saber lo que realmente piensa. ¿Acaso hay algo inteligente y/o maduro en sumarla a tu equipo? Ya te advertí sobre esa zorra antes. Te advertí sobre ella hace un año y medio, cuando se sumó al equipo por primera vez, y te volví a advertir sobre ella hace un año, cuando la volviste a traer después de su traición. ¿Acaso hubo algo inteligente y/o maduro en tu decisión de ignorarme?"

Tails mira asqueado a Sally. Mientras tanto, la princesa se da cuenta de que el joven zorro intenta contener su ira, y entonces un pensamiento cruza su cabeza: un pelea de puños entre Tails y Sonic, motivado por la traición de Fiona y por el hecho de que ella había salido con Sonic por un tiempo. En aquel enfrentamiento, el erizo y su mejor amigo estaban igualados, y Tails podría haberle ganado a Sonic si la pelea no se hubiera detenido. Desde entonces, para los CLK en general, y para Sonic y Sally en especial, quedaba demostrada una verdad cuya existencia ya se había sospechado previamente: si alguien ataca a Tails a nivel sentimental, o si Sonic pretende darle sólo las sobras de su propio éxito, o si alguien intenta convertirlo en un subordinado, él se puede enojar mucho, y cuando eso ocurre, el niño prodigio se convierte en una verdadera fiera enloquecida, encolerizada y vengativa, alguien imparable y muy peligroso para cualquiera que se meta con él. Ahora, la ardilla había hablado mal de Fiona frente a Tails, y dada la reacción que parece estar teniendo él en ese mismo momento, algo más se hace evidente para Sally.

"Todavía estás enamorado de ella." dice la ardilla. "Esa p*** te sigue obnubilando con su belleza y sus artes para engañar a gente incauta. Creí que eras más inteligente, Tails."

"Créeme, soy mucho más listo de lo que parezco, no soy un nerd cualquiera." contesta Tails, con una sonrisa típica de un maníaco. "Te tengo una novedad: desde hace diez meses, soy, oficialmente, el novio de Fiona."

Sally no sabe qué contestar. Sabiendo que la princesa tardará en elaborar una respuesta, Tails continúa hablando: "Cuando Fiona nos traicióno, me dio una cachetada bastante fuerte, pero antes me digo algo que después resultaría ser muy importante para mí: uno no puede confiar en nadie. No digo que yo esté de acuerdo con eso, ya que Fiona se arrepiente de haberme dicho eso, y también ambos confiamos el uno en el otro en la actualidad, además de que hay confianza en nuestra relación con mis padres, con Bunnie y con Antoine. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, logré rescatar una verdad de esa frase: yo estaba siendo _demasiado_ ingenuo, por lo que yo debía cambiar para ser alguien realmente maduro; pero eso no significaba necesariamente negar mi naturaleza como alguien bueno, inteligente y alegre. Cuando me reencontré con Fiona y la rescaté de esos robots en Mercia, me comporté en una forma más madura, aunque era evidente la posición en la que se encontraba ella, abandonada por su novio y siendo atacada por robots. Sin dejar de vigilarla atentamente, la cuidé, la alenté a ser alguien mejor, la convertí en alguien digna de ser una Combatiente por la Libertad, y también vi que ella estaba sinceramente arrepentida, y entonces la perdoné, y también me tomé la molestia de convencer al Rey de que le otorgaran el indulto real a ella. Dos meses después de su regreso, Fiona confesó sus sentimientos por mí, e incluso lloró por todo el daño que ella me había hecho antes. Y entonces vi que ella estaba siendo sincera: ella no intentaba engañarme, no se arrojó súbitamente a mis pies en forma teatral mientras me pedía perdón; al contrario, hizo lo que solía hacer, que era intentar contener las lágrimas y ocultar su debilidad. Por lo tanto, yo me convertí en su novio. Y hoy al mediodía, Fiona y yo vivimos el momento más íntimo y romántico que podríamos haber tenido en nuestras vidas, y ella parecía estar disfrutando mucho en aquel momento, dado que no se sentía forzada ni cohibida, y además me pedía constantemente que yo... bueno, ya sabes." Tails amplía su sonrisa descarada, mientras sigue hablando.

"Ahora, será mejor que usted, _su alteza_ , tenga cuidado conmigo." El tono de voz de Tails cambia súbitamente, convirtiéndose en un tono siniestro y amenazador. "En vez de tratarme como un niño o como un ingenuo, o decir que me tomo todo como algo personal, o insultar a mi novia, usted misma debería hacer algunos cambios: sea más madura, no se deje influenciar por las emociones o por la simpatía o antipatía que usted tenga con alguien determinado, y deje de considerar las relaciones con los otros grupos de la Resistencia como si esto se tratase de una competencia. Esa forma de actuar, la cual es incluso más antigua que el Rey mismo, es lo produce el fracaso de un equipo, e incluso produce el fracaso de un conjunto de equipos aliados contra un enemigo común. Hasta que usted no cambie eso, yo no me volveré a unir a los CLK. De hecho, usted debería cambiar bastante: cuando veníamos hacia acá, nos encontramos con Lupe Wolf, quien estaba a punto de irse otra vez con la Manada de Lobos, y ella nos contó lo que le dijo a usted; en ese momento, creí que nos íbamos a reunir con una líder madura e inteligente, y consideré la posibilidad de volver al equipo, pero ahora puedo ver que usted no ha cambiado."

Tails se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta. "Le informaremos al Rey acerca de nuestro nuevo equipo, para que él esté al tanto, y me parece que yo tendré que contarle personalmente acerca de los CLA. Después de todo, princesa, usted me parece mucho menos confiable que Fiona."

Mientras Tails sale de la cabaña, Sally se mantiene mirando la puerta por la cual salió el zorro de dos colas. Ella había recibido bastante información inesperada: el noviazgo entre Fiona y Tails, el hecho de que la pareja hubiera hecho el amor, el tono amenazador con el cual habló el zorro, y un nivel de astucia jamás visto en él. La princesa tendría que acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad: Tails había cambiado, y lo había hecho bastante rápido, Fiona ya no era la chica traicionera que había conocido, ya no se podía organizar la Resistencia como si se tratase de varios grupos que luchan por su cuenta. A fin de cuentas, ella aún tenía mucho que aprender para ser una buena líder.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras en Knothole son las 17:00 Hs., en Central City son ya las 22:00 Hs.. El Comandante Abraham Tower se encuentra en su despacho, a punto de terminar su día de trabajo como Jefe de GUN y volver a su casa.

Luego de firmar algunos papeles, él enciende el televisor durante un momento, mientras guarda sus pertenencias en un maletín. En ese momento, su secretario entra.

"Comandante, Antoine D'Coolette por la línea 4." dice el secretario.

"Gracias, Connor." responde Tower, quien inmediatamente atiende el teléfono y marca el número 4.

" _Bonne nuit, monsieur le commandant. Espero no haberlo molestado al llamarlo a esta hora."_

"Está bien, señor D'Coolette. ¿Qué necesita?"

" _Nosotros, los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, le estamos enviando un archivo en este mismo momento. Son nuestros términos y condiciones para contratarnos. También quería avisarle que nosotros seis nos vamos a la Federación Unida dentro de unas semanas, ya que el Rey Maximiliano Acorn nos pidió que vayamos hacia allá para "estrechar lazos con ustedes"; al mismo tiempo, planeábamos disfrutar de nuestra estadía en su país. ¿Qué opina usted?"_

"Me parece una buena idea, _monsieur_."

" _Parece que usted domina muy bien mi idioma."_

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Antoine. Déjame darles a ustedes una muestra de mi hospitalidad: cuando lleguen, yo pagaré todos sus gastos."

" _¿Vraiment? Bueno, si usted quiere hacerlo... Ah, y hay algo más que quiero decirle: encienda el televisor y ponga el canal 12 de Central City, ahora mismo."_

Tower pone el canal 12 en su televisor, y ve a una figura misteriosa hablando. Su apariencia se mantiene en la sombra, pero su silueta parece ser la de un zorro mobiano.

El zorro empieza a hablar con una voz alterada intencionalmente para que el sujeto no pueda ser identificado: _"Ustedes ya nos han visto en televisión en ocasiones anteriores."_ En ese momento, se muestran imágenes de la batalla donde fue destruido el arsenal nuclear y gran parte del ejército de robots del Dr. Eggman. Las imágenes se siguen mostrando. _"Somos un equipo profesional, especializado en actuar como refuerzo de todos aquellos que deseen la caída del Dr. Eggman, aunque podemos encargarnos de otras amenazas al bienestar de los habitantes de Mobius. Si usted desea contratar nuestros servicios, sólo debe llamar por teléfono a este número. Es una línea telefónica totalmente segura y sin costo."_ Mientras tanto, aparece un número telefónico. _"Llámenos, y podrá contar con los servicios de..."_

Repentinamente, la pantalla se vuelve roja, y aparecen, una por una y en color blanco, las letras de una sigla: CLA.

" _Los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos."_

Inmediatamente después, continúan mostrándose imágenes de las misiones de los CLA, mientras suena la cortina musical.

[ **Banda Sonora:** Tema Musical de "Brigada A".]

Tower sigue mirando el televisor, con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, mientras sostiene el teléfono.

" _Monsieur Tower, ¿Está usted ahí? ¿Qué opina usted de nuestra propaganda? Es extraordinaire."_

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Bajos instintos** : Instinto de reproducción de una persona o de un animal.

* * *

Y este ha sido el final de "Orígenes", el Primer Episodio de mi serie sobre los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos. Pueden leer la versión en inglés si lo desean. Por favor, denme sus comentarios, ya que son de gran ayuda para mí. Si les gusta mi trabajo, hagan clic en "Favorito" o en "Seguir", ya sea para mí o para mi fanfic.

A partir de ahora, en mis historias, introduciré canciones que recomendaré para escuchar mientras leen alguna escena determinada (algo parecido a una "banda sonora").

Ahora, les dejo un anticipo de "Misión Diplomática.", el segundo episodio de mi serie de Antoine y los CLA:

 _Estimado Lector, lo invito a que siga las aventuras del nuevo equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad, conformado por: Miles Prower, el genio científico con su Armadura de Tecnología Avanzada; sus padres, el experto Coronel Amadeus Prower y la ágil e indetectable agente Rosemary Prower; la hermosa y electrizante -literalmente- novia de Tails, Fiona Fox; la fuerte y decidida Bunnie Rabbot, y su novio, Antoine D'Coolette, un joven soldado de Mercia con un gran potencial y muchos trucos bajo la manga. Acompañe a los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, mientras ellos, uniendo fuerzas con GUN y con su "Equipo Oscuro", combaten toda clase de enemigos: ex-novios con deseos de venganza, criminales de universos paralelos, versiones malvadas de habitantes de Mobius, conspiradores que buscan despertar a antiguos magos malvados y muy poderosos, la Legión Oscura de Eggman, y uno de sus líderes, quien también está relacionado con uno de los miembros de los CLA. Mientras tanto, se revelarán datos polémicos acerca del Rey Maximiliano Acorn, así como también varios aspectos negativos del General Armand D'Coolette, el padre de Antoine._

Espero que disfruten esta próxima historia, la cual empezaré a publicar dentro de poco tiempo (como máximo, dentro de un mes).

Como dije en mi perfil, les recomiendo que hagan lo siguiente, por favor: Si les ha gustado alguna historia de mi autoría, recomiéndenla a otros; en cambio, si no les ha gustado, envíenme un comentario con sus quejas.


End file.
